


SPG Monster Verse AU

by roseprincess2018, ScorpioSnoopy666



Category: Steam Powered Giraffe
Genre: Everyone in here is some kind of supernatural creature, Other, monster au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-27 13:33:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 23,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20046856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseprincess2018/pseuds/roseprincess2018, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScorpioSnoopy666/pseuds/ScorpioSnoopy666
Summary: The Multiverse Exists. Different world's have different Versions of the characters we know and love. Look into the ripply mirror and see something different each time. A universe where the SPG characters and some fanbots are supernatural versions of themselves.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: Don't own SPG… all of those lovelies belong to the bennetts and co. I just do strange things in stories with the characters for fun. 
> 
> Don't own the spg chars, just do odd things in prose with them for fun. NO profit intended they belong to the bennetts and co.   
Don't own Sprocket She belongs to the very awesome: spg-fanbot-cousins.tumblr.com  
Pearl Is my own creation for this and several other stories.   
Also NOTE: This is set in the 1950s yes Rabbit is a guy at this point due to it being WAAAAAY before either buns or rabbit transitioned. In the stories set in modern times rabbit will be a girl.   
Thanks for the read   
On to the show.

Black lips pulled into a charming smile and kissed the cheek of the Lil human female he had just been with.   
She looked very happy and satisfied and would no doubt think the two bruises she would find on her neck in the morning nothing more than a hickey from a   
handsome stranger in the cause way of the club he had been singing at. 

"Thank you very much my dear," the deep baritone told her, "Now you should go home and sleep. Its been a very long night no?"

She smiled dreamily at him like so many of them he had met in the past and nodded. Then almost floated away into the night that already smelled of rain.   
He smirked a lil and slightly rolled his glowing emerald eyes. Fascinating lil creatures these females. He knew most of his kind, most of the other Lords viewed them as nothing more than food. But in his long life he had never been able to make that association. Yes he needed their blood, but he had never been needlessly cruel to get it. Either that was just his nature, or perhaps that he was on the Fringe of his breed due to his more Mecha nature. Either way, he'd always liked human females and always would. 

He was about to head out into the rain when he heard something from the ally way. Two people talking and being angry about something.

"Did you see it!" one of them snapped, "We got its parents but we been chasing this one all the way across the pond... and tonight YOU LOSE IT..!!"

The other person made a sound of disgust, "Well it's about to die any how! we ought to just leave and say its dead!"

Lightning crashed over head and the skies opened up to dump a flood down onto the dark streets below. The two creeps in the ally way glared up at the clouds for a moment and finally gave up.

"If it's out here, " One of them waved at hand at the back alleys, "It'll freeze to death tonight... our work’s done."

"Good point, " The second one paused and looked around "are you sure this is a good idea coming here? They rest of the hunters said that this is The Silver Lord's turf, and he doesn't take kindly to people like us."

The first man scoffed, "Silver Lord is a myth.. nothing like that really exists. Seven foot silver vampire lord in a fedora.. dont be stupid."

He almost, ALMOST, thought to correct the two men on the errors of their thought process right then and there. But from what the pair of them were saying, there was someone or something out there in the night that needed help. He aborhed violence unless he had no other choice, so he gave the backs of the evil men one final glare and headed in the direction they had indicated.

Sadly when he walked deeper into the ally there was almost nothing there but some plies of card board and what looked like a lump of rags in one corner. He was about to walk away and try some other place when the lump he’d looked at a moment ago .. moved.   
a few seconds later he had carefully moved some of the trash out of his way and discovered something amazing. 

what looked like a naga tail.. dull metallic and filthy from months if not years of having to live in back alleyways and on the edges of even Monster Society.   
Finally the rest of the debris was cleared away and what he saw amazed him. She was a mech breed of monster, like himself and his various siblings. A RIDICULOUSLY YOUNG naga female, with long curly brown hair. Tiny not taking her tail into account, compared to his seven feet. Freezing cold, half dead, and utterly alone. 

For a moment he SERIOUSLY considered going back on his Vow of being tolerant of humans for a bit, if only to give the people that had done this to a CHILD the ass beating they deserved. But decided better of it seeing as how getting the little one some place warm and dry was more important. 

A few seconds later the two of them had disappeared into the night and headed back to the manor. The wizards would welcome the little one with open arms he knew, his family would be more than happy to take care of her, and she had already slithered her way into his heart, of that much he was sure. He just hoped he would be able to help her and that she was not too badly hurt. 

The next evening:  
She was on something warm and soft and could feel the end of her tail stuck out into cooler air beyond whatever the warm thing she was cuddled up in was. She knew she HAD to be dreaming as she'd not slept in side someplace dry and warm for several years.   
Sprocket was determined to stay asleep a lil longer and enjoy the dream as much as she possibly could before she woke back up on the hard cold streets of whatever city they had chased her too this time. 

She pulled the fluffy dream pillow down over her eyes and really did not want to move out of where she was. Maybe this time she was dead and was in heaven. It certainly FELT like heaven compared to the life she had lived since she fell of that stupid boat.   
She heard a VERY deep voice laugh a bit next to her some place. 

"you can come out little one," It told her, "I don't ....bite."

She could hear the grin in the deep voice and for a moment enjoyed the warmth. Then it clicked that someone was talking to her, and she switched from content to panic mode in about 2 seconds flat.

She snarled, hissed, and crash dove out of the bed to flatten herself against the nearest corner. They had her, the two people that had killed her father and chased her across the country had her and now they were going to kill her. She was damned sure however not going to give in without one hell of a fight.   
She glared at the tall figure across the bed from her and hissed again, bareing her fags and flashing the rings in her eyes to let them know she had every intention of defending her self. 

Everything was still horridly blurry and she couldn't make out much about the person standing in front of her other than he was INSANELY tall. 

"GET BACK!!" She literally snapped at him, "I SAID GET BACK!!"

"calm down," the deep voiced man told her, "I promise I won't hurt you. Please relax... your ..."

Sprocket was having none of that and was not letting these people who had hurt her so badly, get even close to her any more. She struck out at him only to get one of the biggest shocks of her short life.

He caught her. Ridiculously strong hands caught both her arms and held her perfectly still with a grip like titanium. Not hurting, or squeezing, just keeping her still. She got a good look at him and could only stare as the emerald eyes set in the angular silver face flashed bright red and he answered her hiss with one of his own. In the process displaying his own set of fangs, that made hers look like butter knives by comparison. 

"calm DOWN," He told her again, "Your with your own kind Lil one. Your safe."

One look at this person and she knew what he was. A vampire, a vampire lord to be exact from the size and shape of his fangs. Someone ridiculously powerful that if they told her she was safe from the hunters, She was safe from the hunters. It took about another ten seconds and then Sprocket went completely limp in the Lord's arms and began sobbing. 

"Im Sorry SIR!!" she continued, "I didn't know.. I.. they were... They killed..."

"Easy," He held her very gently, "Its alright lil one, you've been through hell but your safe now. Your going to be staying with us from now on. This is going to be your new home."

Blue slitted eyes looked up from her hands into the ones that had changed back to emerald green. He had such a kind face, so much compassion in his voice that only made her cry harder. 

After a bit she finally was calm enough and he let her go back onto her bed, fluffing the blanket up and making sure it was around her shoulders and tail. 

"What's your name ?" The lord asked her gently.

"Sprocket," She sniffed and wiped at her eyes, "I... I don't have a last name.."

He smiled, "That's Alright. My name is The Spine and I am sorry that happened to you. I usually don't let that kind of scum into my city."

"They were following me," She looked down and played with the blanket hem a bit, "They killed my pappa... and chased me.. off the boat and all across the country.. "

Spine's handsome face twisted into a frown for a moment and then he spoke to her again

"Well they can't chase you anymore, " He folded his arms, "And if they come to this house looking for trouble they are in for quite the surprise..’ he grinned.   
"Say again?" She blinked at him.

He got an even more impish grin on his face, "would you like to see what I mean?"

Confused she nodded and when he held out his arms for her she slithered into them. Two steps into the hallway she suddenly knew exactly what he was talking about. 

A giant, a dryad and a drider were all down at the other end of the halway, having a very loud conversation about what was going on and if they were going to barge into the room and demand 'big brother' Show off the lil naga he'd found. 

Behind them a Kitsune grinned and twitched all of his tails at conversation face full of mischief and fun ( note: This is WAAAAAAAAY before rabbit/bunny transitioned folks.. she will be a girl in the stories set in modern times.. this is in the late 40's/early 50s) And next to him a pink succubus balanced on the railing putting in her two cents from time to time. 

Sprocket turned her head as a Vampire Lady, and two wizards one on either side of her, walked past them.   
The sudden relief she felt at being in a house full of others like her almost made her want to faint. When she saw that they had been noticed and the Dryad was leading the charge. 

"Head's up," Spine told her just in time as the stampede made it to them. 

The next hour was spent on introductions and details about how she had gotten there. As well as generally being welcomed into the family by everyone with great enthusiasm.   
The other vampire lady came to see how the commotion was, bringing the dark haired wizard with her and smiling cus according to her "Twas about time Spine had a family."

She could tell he was resisting the urge to say something foul and had to smile at that. By the time it was all over she felt completely happy and utterly exhausted in a way that she hadn't felt since the moment those hunters shoved her off the boat. 

She was back in her bed room now curled up on the wonderfully fluffy bed under the soft blanket tip of her tail twitching in happiness and contentment. Spine had gone to take the dishes from the stuff he had made for her. He called it Hot Coco, and it tasted like chocolate with a healthy dash of type O as well. So she was also enjoying a full stomach for the first time in a LONG time. When Spine reappeared to check on her one last time before the sun came up.

"will you be alright? I can stay today if you like?"

"No im good Daddy i..." She slapped her hand over her mouth, "Im sorry Sir.. you just...you remind me..."

"Of your father?" he asked.

She nodded and despite all of the happiness she felt that day, the old sadness at her parents having been taken from her started to creep back. Until, that is, a pair of strong silver arms pulled her into a paternal hug.   
"I'm honored Lil Sprocket, " She looked up and saw him smile, "If that's what you want, I would be so honored to be your family..." 

Fresh tears, this time of happiness spilled down her cheeks, and she hugged onto him right then and stayed that way through the rest of the day.


	2. Chapter 2

SPG Monster Verse AU: Part Two  
Notes: Don’t own SPG… all of those lovelies belong to the bennetts and co. I just do strange things in stories with the characters for fun.  
Don’t own Sprocket She belongs to the very awesome: spg-fanbot-cousins.tumblr.com  
Pearl Is my own creation for this and several other stories.  
Also NOTE: This is set in the 1950s yes Rabbit is a guy at this point due to it being WAAAAAY before either buns or rabbit transitioned. In the stories set in modern times rabbit will be a girl.  
Thanks for the read  
On to the show. 

"Are you sure I can't come daddy?" 

Spine turned and looked at his daughter, the little silver and black naga looked at him with huge slitted blue eyes and he sighed. 

"No sweetheart," He shook his head, "Unfortunately this could get dangerous..."

He stopped and looked into his bag again, clothing, basic supplies, and just in case his sword. Yes he was as ready for this debacle as he was going to get. On top of being to the point where he was about to drop kick Delilah out of the manor for dragging him into this.  
But she had a point. If it boiled over in japan, how long till it spread across the pacific to his city? So it was much better to go keep the promises Morreo had made then try to get out of it.  
"It could get very dangerous and I DO NOT want you in that lil one," He turned back from his bag to her, "There is something I need you to do for me while I am gone."

He grinned at her.

Sprocket blinked up at him and tilted her head to one side, "What daddy?" 

He smiled again and reached over took off her top hat and then quickly removed his black Fedora and set it on her brown curls. " Keep my hat for me, till i get back. It'd be kinda lame looking in Japan any how."  
She got an amazed look on her face and he had no doubt she'd be wearing it to bed and it would in all likelihood be squashed flat by the time he returned to the manor. But it had made his baby girl smile and that was the important thing. 

"Now you mind Salgexicon while I am gone ok?" He zipped up the bag and headed for the doorway motioning her to slink after him, "He and Peter are in charge till I get back."

"I'll be have," She promised.  
They made it to the front door of the manor where Delilah was waiting for him along with his other siblings. Spine took a look at his family and reminded himself he was doing this to keep them safe and attempt to make peace.  
Everyone got a hug and a kiss goodbye and last of all he set his bag down and knelt down for Sprocket to come and give him a hug and kiss. 

"Be safe baby girl ok?" He kissed her cheek and gave her one long last hug.

He felt her wrap her coil around him and both arms and then kiss his cheek back and promise, "I will."  
He returned the lil naga to the floor and headed out the main door into the night following Delilah and then vanishing to the waiting ship.  
Sprocket sat on the doorstep a bit longer holding his hat and stared into the night, silently praying that her father would come home safe and whole. 

\- One Year later-  
Sprocket starred as the two of them made their way slowly up the walk from wherever the two of them had been.  
Delilah had the body language of someone that was supremely worried over someone she cared for, and Spine. He seemed to be walking slower than he should intent on something that sprocket was having a hard time making out in the growing daylight. Something he was carrying covered in a blanket.  
It was only minutes before dawn and like it or not everyone else had gone to sleep , but when the little naga had been told that her father would be returning today, there was probably no force on earth that would have been able to keep her from staying awake.  
So she sat in the window on her coils as the light became harder and harder to bear and TRIED to figure out what was going on.  
She saw delilah put her hand out and touch what ever the thing was her father had in his arms and he turned to her, green eyes flashing blood red and hissed in a way that made even "the wraith" back the fuck off.  
Sprocket DESPERATELY wanted to see what was wrong and was about to go sliding out of her room and down the stairs only to be stopped by Salgexicon.

"Dont even think it Murder Spagurder," He stood in the door way and crossed his arms, " Yer dad's been through it on the trip back and needs some sleep. YOU been up for two days worrying and need some sleep. So your both gonna GO to sleep or I go squeel to peter and he makes you sleep." ( note.. peter is a wizard and knows his whole damned family are insomniacs .. he is NOT above using a lil coaxing when needed to get em in bed) 

The lil naga looked at the wizard in the most ferocious manner she could and Hissed at him a lil.  
"I don't have to stay here! Dad's back."

the wizard softened at that, "Listen.. I know it's been a year..but he asked me to keep you here at least till t'morrow night. Kay, he's not been able to get a decent meal in about two weeks and knows he's dangerous. After some food and a good sleep, Then he'll be ready to talk ok? But you have to try to understand that he's not doing to great from this trip kiddo."

Sprocket looked down, "Was he hurt?"

Salgexicon sighed, " Yes and no, bad things happened honey. It's gonna be awhile before its ok. BUT something WONDERFUL happened too... he has something VERY precious he's gonna share with you and nobody else first.. Ok? So one more night?"

She finally deflated and calmed a bit, "I'm sorry.. i ..."

"no its ok, " He came over and motioned to the bed, then sat next to her.

"YOu have every right to be excited and worried, " The mage smiled, "He is yer dad after all. But well... things can happen sometimes that make even the most loving people in the world upset. Give him time to calm down a bit... and it will be ok. "

She nodded, "Thanks. " Then gave a jaw cracking yawn.  
" See, I told you that you were sleepy," He stood up, "Get some sleep danger noodle... things will be ok tomorrow night.. or at the very least a bit better."

"I am NOT a noodle," She huffed.  
But got into her bed curled up into a ball, and pulled the covers over her any how.  
"G'night Salgexicon" she called as he left. 

"Night noodle," And then mage ducked out of the room to dodge the pillow tossed at him. 

The next night Sprocket was still fast asleep and it was just barely sundown, so almost no one was awake, when she heard someone knock on her door. 

"Sprocket?" 

She was instantly awake at the sound of the Deep Baritone of The Spine and instantly sat up. "Daddy!?" She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and smiled. 

Spine's black lips split in a smile that was ear to ear and he came over to wrap her in a hug that felt like he'd been wanting to give her for a whole year.  
Sprocket hugged him back with both arms and her coil, happy beyond belief that he had finally come home.  
Spine buried his face in her brown curls for a second and just held her, "Baby girl I've missed you so much. I am SO SO very sorry I stayed away so long. I...."

She pulled away and looked up at him, "Shhhh.. Daddy its ok. You had important things to do. I understand. " She then hugged him back ," But I am so happy to have you home. "

The Silver Lord rested his chin on the top of his daughters head and just held her for a second, "Not once did I stop trying to find a way to make it back here. But something changed Sprocket, and I couldn't leave until I knew the outcome."

"I know," She snugged him, "It's not your fault."

"Oh no, " He told her with his voice sounding very sad, "NO it is all my fault and someday someone is going to have to pay for my mistakes." He sighed, " But for now I have something very special to show you ok?" 

she nodded and let go, "Ok."

He offered his hand and led her out of the room down the hall and around the corner to his room. It was a fairly standard room. No Vampires don't sleep in coffins, even Lords like him. Just a large bed and plenty of room for his musical instruments and writing stuff.  
So Sprocket wasn't exactly sure what she was supposed to see when they went into his room. 

Then she heard it, a small soft yawn from the bed.  
The Naga let go of her father's hand and proceeded to zip over to the bed to stare at what was curled up in the center of it.  
Huge pinkish eyes opened in a lovely face with markings similar to her father's but unique as well. A huge yawn revealed tiny perfect fangs as the tiny lil vampire girl stared up from a pile of pillows and blankets at her older sister. 

Sprocket felt her mouth hang open a second or two and turned to look at her father, then back at the tiny girl who's pink eyes had closed in sleep again. 

Sprocket had to press both hands to her face to stifle that squeak that threatened to escape and shatter the peace of the adorable creature before her. 

"Her name is Pearl," Spine told Sprocket softly, " She's your....baby sister."

This time sprocket actually DID Squeak, but managed to keep it as quiet as possible. 

"Oh daddy! She's perfect! She's so lil! "

Spine smiled, "Yes, she will grow tho. Ahh people like myself and her grow fast."

"shes PERFECT! " She turned and then hugged spine as hard as she could, "Is this what you were hiding?"  
Spine nodded, "I ahh.. had no Idea how everyone would react. Delilah did not approve of the relationship, and her mother died right after she was born. But I couldn't leave her sprocket... the hunters... they... they would have.."

Sprocket shook her head till her curls flew all around, "you DO NOT have to explain, you are the best daddy in the world and now you have two of us to love. I love her so much already and i promise i will be the best big sister I can be !"

Spine wrapped his arms around his older child and again pressed his face into her hair, this time unable to stop his tears, "Thank you.. I was afraid..."

"That i wouldn't like her? OH daddy how could anyone not love her," she hugged him and let him cry into her for a second, "You loved her momma?"

He nodded still trying to stop the tears, "Yes baby... very much... I.."

"Shhhh .. daddy you don't have to explain, " She hugged him more, "If you loved her momma you loved her. So you love Pearl too, cus shes a part of her momma and a part of you. And if She's part of you how could i not love her daddy?" 

Spine pulled away and wiped his eyes, "You are the most incredible girl Sprocket.. has anyone ever told you that?"

"Thank you," She smiled. "Is it ok for her to be sleeping this late?"

Spine nodded, "Yes, she's very VERY young, SHe's going to need more sleep for quite a while. And she's probably hungry. If youd keep an eye on her while I go down to the kitchen? I drank everything I had up here last night."

Sprocket nodded, "They said you'd not eaten.. yah go on.. if you want to go out and hunt even I'll stay here. She doesn't seem to be inclined to move. "

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"I'm sure," She smiled, "Go eat.. then we can tell everyone else tonight or tomorrow.. when your ready. "  
"Thank you," He kissed sprockets cheek, "I will be back if you need me."

The naga girl flopped down onto the pillows beside her baby sister and just stared for a while. She was still tired herself and the lil one was so peaceful... she fell asleep almost instantly.  
Later that night when Spine returned feeling much better, he found both of his baby girls, pearl protectively wrapped in Sprocket's coils, asleep on his bed.  
It was the most adorable thing he'd ever seen in his long life and because no one would have the right mind to break that up, he left them alone and went to talk about the situation with peter and the rest of the family.


	3. Chapter 3

SPG Monster Verse AU: Part 3

Notes: Notes: Don’t own SPG… all of those lovelies belong to the bennetts and co. I just do strange things in stories with the characters for fun.  
Don’t own Sprocket Or Dex they be long to the very awesome: https://spg-fanbot-cousins.tumblr.com/  
Pearl is my own character and is used in this and several other stories.  
Time period note : this is set in the early 1980’s on or about 1983…. So rabbit will still be a guy in this. In the stories set in modern times rabbit will of course be a woman. Thanks again  
On to the show

Everyone had just been told to give Dex the time he needed to recover from the loss of his friend. The car wreck that had taken the young human out of this world would forever haunt the younger walter because for family reasons he had not been there to help his human friend out. 

Everyone at the manor felt awful and Dex had even asked the cadre of wizards around if there were anything that could be done to help his friend. It wasn't impossible he had been told but it would only work if it had NOT been that person's time to die. Sadly it had and no magic in the universe would or could return a soul that didn't wish to stay. 

So the young DJ was left to grieve and everyone try their best to make it as easy on him as possible.  
The girls backed off from tag teaming Dex and went from teasing him to being sweet friendly and loving. Offering snuggles and coil hugs when ever they saw that he was crying to much or when ever he broke down and they were able to be around him.  
His aunts and uncles and parent were doing their best to be supportive of him as possible. Telling him that life ended for everyone some day. Yes even people like them that might last forever. So take the time he needed to recover from this and they would be there for him. 

That was the situation in the manor the night of the full moon, the week after Dex's human friend had passed. 

There had often been rumors about the house that Peter V had been more than just a wizard. But of the two people that might know the answer. Salgexicon and Delilah ... neither one was about to let the cat out of the bag. 

The Spine, Vampire Lord of this city, had a sneaking suspicion that something was up that night when the sun had first gone down. Something was in the air. Both of the girls could smell it, the sense of change in the air. His lil vampire and naga daughters were nearly as perceptive as he was when it came to that kind of thing. So that had him wandering around the manor just checking to see if everything and everyone was in order. 

One kitsune making life interesting for one succubus, one dryad, and one giant. Check.  
One Drider hanging upside down from his web working on his mandolin, while helping One kitsune make life interesting for one succubus, one dryad and one giant. Check. 

One other vampire lady making life interesting for a cadre of at least two Wizards at this point. Check. 

Two wizards wishing they could somehow lock the Vampire lady OUT of the library and study in peace. Check.

One Mini Vampire working on a painting in her room. Check  
One Sliver, black and red Naga keeping one mini vampire company while she painted. Check.

All that was missing at this point was one silver haired DJ of currently unknown supernatural disposition. 

Spine was about to head in the direction of Dex's room when everyone in the house heard it.  
The 'It' in question started out as a muffled cry of pain that quickly changed in intensity and volume. It morphed into a scream of UTTER AGONY and that kept going for a few moments. Shrieks of someone in literal bone morphing pain.  
Those cries began to change and morph into something less humanoid and finally changed all the way into a deep throaty howl. A long throaty howl that could only come from ONE kind of being.  
About one minute later he was at the door to Dex's room and trying to get the thing open as the rest of the family began to appear.  
The girls frist, seeing as their rooms were right down the hall 

"What was that?" Sprocket asked as she slid up closely followed by pearl.

Spine looked at the door, "I think something changed with Dex. I need to get this open but i don't want to break the door."

"lemme," Pearl told him and produced the skeleton key she had gotten from peter a long time ago. 

One of those that can get any door in an old house like this open.  
By now more of the family had gathered including Dex's father Rabbit ( note: this is set in the 1990s.. rabbit had NOT transitioned yet. When i get to the stories set in modern times Rabbit will of course be a girl. Thank you) 

"W-w-hat's going on?" He demanded, "D-d-d the kid just howl!?"

"I'm fairly certain he just howled Rabbit, " Spine motioned to the door where his youngest still messed around with the key. "Give her a moment. "  
There was a triumphant click and the door swung open, " got it." 

Everyone proceeded to attempt to stick their heads in the door at once, until Rabbit shoved everyone but Spine out of the way and went into the room. EVERYONE STOPPED.  
On the bed sat a VERY confused looking silver wolf part of his ruff hanging over one eye just like Dex's hair.  
The wolf was panting softly and looked around the room then at his Father and gave the equivalent of a lupine shrug. He still looked too tired to get up off the bed so Rabbit moved over to him. 

"Holy....HOW?" The copper kitsune looked back at his silvery brother. 

"Peter V I suspect." He rubbed his green eyes with one hand, "He went on an expedition with Salgexicon and Delilah and came back with a bite on his arm. I am sure wizard that he is, found ways to not change. He never went into detail about what happened but somehow managed to successfully pass it on to Dex."

"Sooo.. He's a werewolf?" Pearl asked. 

"That is the coolest thing I have EVER SEEN!" Sprocket stated. 

Then both of the girls looked at each other and grinned, "PUPPY CUDDLES!!!" in perfect unison. Proceeded to crash dive into the room and tackle their newly wolfed cousin. 

"Easy g-g-girls!" Rabbit stopped them, "He's probably still sore! "

This got a course of "Awwww's" of disappointment from them. 

"You can still hug him, " Spine told them, "just be careful ok?"

They instantly brightened and proceeded to head over for some less tackely hugs. 

Rabbit pulled a lil book out of one of the pockets he had and proceeded to check something off the list. Then stuff it back where it came from. 

"Well ... that adds werewolf to the bunch. Sc-sc-scuese me while I go bite some collective wizard heads off for not telling me this."

Then proceeded to head down the hall where Spine could already see the wizards in question duck back into the office they had been peeking out of.  
Spine smiled and stepped out to tell the rest of the family the news and then head down to see if there was anything a werewolf could eat in the kitchen.  
Time to make the newest "monster" of the family feel as comfortable and happy as possible.


	4. Chapter 4

SPG Monster Verse AU: Part 4

Notes: Notes: Don’t own SPG… all of those lovelies belong to the bennetts and co. I just do strange things in stories with the characters for fun.   
Don’t own Sprocket Or Dex they be long to the very awesome: https://spg-fanbot-cousins.tumblr.com/  
Pearl is my own character and is used in this and several other stories.   
Time period note : this is set in about 2009, I have here in.. used some of the old mythology about kitsune being shapeshifters to help move the story along. Rabbit HAS transitioned in this one. No it does not match up with the actual time like cus this is an au..   
Now   
Enjoy the show..

It was the time of night when they should be getting ready to go to sleep. Sunrise only an hour or so away.   
Before they left on this insane trip they had made sure that all of the kids were in bed and soundly sleeping in case anything did happen and wanted no panic when they returned.

Upgrade and Jon were watching them tonight as usual. Rabbit had offered to stay, the kitsune having just recently gotten her ninth tail and transitioned to a new form. She was still slightly unsure of her new powers. So she had informed them that she would help watch after the kids and remained with the two usual caretakers Until she was more sure of herself. 

So that left Spine, Hatch worth, and Zero, heading out into the predawn hours to investigate what might have been a garbled call for help from human friends of the family. 

The message on the phone was garbled, and hard to understand. One thing that came through very clearly were screams for help of some kind. It was his city and these were the friends of his family. So Spine was determined to find out what was going on and if in any way possible help these people or put a stop to it. The only problem was he feared it was too late.  
They had acted as quickly as possible, organizing into the two parties.   
But it had still been a good half an hour since the call and in that time many terrible things could have happened. 

by the time they appeared at the cold silent house, it was clear that indeed terrible things had happened.   
The front door to the house had been kicked in or knocked in by some kind of force. it hung from its hinges like some dead thing, reminding the world of the life that had fled this house.  
The living room was a stark mess, upon investigation. It had been ransacked and ripped to shreds. Furniture upturned, pillows gutted, papers flung to the far corners of the place in a futile search for something. 

The rest of the house was in the same kind of shape. Whom ever had done this had been seeking something but due to the seeming chaos and destruction had not found what they sought.   
Further into the house the mess continued. More rooms ransacked. More destruction. Even the bathroom had not been spared.   
The worst was the master bedroom, where the most horrifying of sights waited for them. The mangled bodies of their friends, spilled onto the floor and left to rot. The message on the wall scrawled in the blood of the innocents that lay before them. 

"This is what your fate will be if you hide the monsters..." 

Spine stood there gritting his fangs trying to NOT punch a hole straight through the wall at this. That made it clear what the murders had been looking for.   
Information him, Information on his family, his baby girls. Information that they could use to come to his house and do this very thing to everyone he had ever loved. To this day he never understood why.   
He had been trying to make peace. The love his life had been a former monster "slayer." He had the most precious lil proof in the universe that humans and "monsters" did not have to be enemies. Living breathing proof that all of this hatred was utter nonsense. Yet still it persisted. Still these people hated Him and those like him, simply for not being human. 

Spine was so angry that he missed the sound that Hatchworth heard instantly. 

"SHHH..." The drider told them, "Did either of you hear that?"  
The Silver Lord and Giant Zero stopped, held perfectly still and listened again. This time they heard it. A small soft sound of discomfort, coming from one of the other rooms in the house. 

"someone's still alive," zero said. 

Moments later all of them were heading in the direction of the sounds. It was even further into the back of the house and had been spared some of the destruction of the rest of it. Indeed the people that committed this crime must have believed there was nothing to see here. in what must have been, from the size of the tiny bed in the corner, a child's room or nursery. 

All of them were looking around when they heard it. The soft sad sound from the corner of the room. All of them headed cautiously over and found something.   
Bunched into the corner of the room was a large silk shawl. Spine remembered it. It had been a gift to this family from Hatchworth himself, made of his own refined silk. ( there are people that make things from refined spider silk.. hatchworths is a beautiful golden color) A wedding present when the couple married years ago. Now it concealed something precious. 

Hatchworth pulled the shawl away and saw the blue eyes and golden curls, the same color as the silk, of a beautiful baby boy. The child couldn't have been more than a year old and sniffed softly, so scared, and so alone. Looked up and held out his arms to Hatchworth.   
"oh my god," Hatchworth curled his legs under him and pulled the lil boy into his arms, "The baby. He's ok!"  
Spine's mouth dropped open, the parents had given their lives and used their last phone call to get a message to him and his family. So they could come and save this little boy. 

Spine's face fell, "Hatchworth we can't...."

That earned him a glare from his younger brother, "I'm sorry which one of us married a vampire slayer?"

Spine looked away for a second and swallowed, "That's not what i mean Hatchworth. If you take him to the manor with us it might frighten him. I have no compunctions about you helping or keeping him. I just don't want the lil guy harmed. "

Hatchworth looked embarrassed, "Sorry Bro. That was mean. I do follow tho. But he has no one else Spine, We'll have to just teach him that there isn't anything to be afraid of. Maybe his parents have already been trying. They were family friends."

Spine nodded, "That's all we can do."   
He stopped and looked out the door, "Let's get back, It's going to be light soon and we have a lot of things to do."  
Zero nodded, "Do you think the girls and Dex will be ok with this?"

Hatchworth shook his head, "I don't know. "

Spine sighed, "we'll cross that bridge when we come to it. But we have to get this lil specter home before we know anything."

Hatchworth blinked, "Specter?"

Spine smiled, "He was so good at staying hidden... it reminded me of one."

Hatchworth finally smiled back, "I think that will work Spine. I think that will work just fine. "

Spine had Hatchworth get into the car with the child to keep him as safe as possible. Between him and zero they dumped gas onto the house and watched, saying a prayer for the family, as the house was consumed by flames. All of the brutality wiped clean by fire. 

In the car the sleeping lil boy opened his eyes and looked up into hatchworths face.   
"pappa?" He said softly.  
As spine and zero got into the car to head back to the manor, The drider hugged his new lil son close.  
"Now and forever lil one."


	5. Chapter 5

SPG Monster Verse AU: Part Five 

Notes: Notes: Don’t own SPG… all of those lovelies belong to the bennetts and co. I just do strange things in stories with the characters for fun.  
Don’t own Sprocket Or Dex they be long to the very awesome: https://spg-fanbot-cousins.tumblr.com/  
Pearl is my own character and is used in this and several other stories.  
Time period note : This is the start of the part of the story which is set in modern times.. The year is about 2018-early 2019. Hope you like!  
Enjoy the show..

Honestly.. The night had started out normal enough her lil human Cousin Specter playing happily on his Pappa’s web. Somehow managing to not stick to the thing and spending time with her other Cousin Dex in his rolly polly wolf form.  
Nothing odd or sinister here at all.

But no.. she realized.. That wasn’t quite right. One of the quartet was missing. 

The batch of mischief makers that kept all the older members of the walter clan on their respective monstrous toes, Was nowhere to be found. Indeed Sprocket realized she hadn't seen her younger sister in several days. SO either she was upset about something, or something else was wrong.  
She uncolied her long silver tail from its “arm chair” position and headed for the door. 

Both of her aunts were out in the hallway having a quiet conversation that she just barely caught the tail end of.

“No,” Aunt rabbit said, “he’s not seen her in days and Spine is worried to death.”

“So she’s hiding?” Aunt Upgrade asked, “did she and the other kids have a fight?”  
Rabbit shook her head, “no the kids have been fine. Getting along great actually for a change. Spine think’s its something else.. Something worse. He’s afraid…”

“Of what?” Sprocket demanded of her two aunts, “What’s Dad afraid of and what’s it got to do with Pearl?”

The two older monsters, A Kitsune and Succubus respectively got worried looks on their faces.

“Sprocket, honey, “ upgrade told her, “I think you might need to talk to your dad about it  
Kiddo. Something bad might be wrong with your sister. “

“What?” Sprocket demanded, “Wrong like how?” The lil naga snarled. 

“Wrong like she might be sick honey,” Her aunt continued, “Really sick you and yer dad need to find her as fast as you can."  
Suddenly any good feelings were gone and the Naga girl turned and slithered away as fast as her tail could carry her. Away from the tv/ sitting room and in the direction of her little sister's room.

her baby sister Pearl was like their father. Truth is Sprocket was adopted, which is why a high level Vampire like the Spine had a naga child. But no differences had ever been made between the two lil girls. Pearl having been born after the dashing Vampire Lord saved the lil silver naga from the streets. 

Spine had gone away to help deal with a pack of monster hunters in the orient that were harassing some of his people. When the silver vampire lord had returned from the trip a year later.. it had been with his second daughter in his arms, and a heart broken by her mother having died. 

Now in their long lives the younger daughter was starting to come of age and things were changing.. a lot.  
Changes that The Spine had knew were coming but had not spoken to his older daughter about, because he hoped his own nature in Pearl would be enough to keep them from happening. He honestly should have known, his lover's will and nature were as strong as his own. She changed them only for his love when she realized some of her ideas were wrong. Still, what she was couldn't be denied and now it was surfacing in Pearl, worrying Spine sick.

That is the shape his older daughter found him in as he hurried down the hall to get to Pearl's room.

"dad!!" sprocket called, "what's wrong!?"

Spine made a face, "your aunts have incredibly large mouths... you know that? I told them NOT to tell you."

The lil silver naga shrugged, "Nah they are evil geniuses .. they knew you'd need my help.. So what the hell is going on with pearl? Shes not been out of her room in three days."

Spine sighed, "I'll tell you everything but we need to get there as fast as possible. Maybe what i think happened has not. Maybe she's just in a bad mood. Let's make sure before we fly off the handle."

The pair of them got to the door of Pearl's room and knocked. Nothing for a full minute and a half. Usually the lil thing was prompt in her politeness and came right to the door. Tonight tho, and for several nights hence there had been nothing.

"Lets see if its locked," Sprocket told her father.  
She tried the handle and the door swung inward on its hinges with no trouble whatsoever. The inside of the room was cold and dark and of her lil sis there was no sign.

"Is she even here?" Sprocket looked around, "Pearl doesn't hunt she usually gets hers from what you bring home for her right?"  
Spine nodded and continued to look around.

"yes," he told her, "It was easier on her. She was a bit too young yet to learn how to hunt. Doing so without killing the human requires some skill and I didn't want her to have to deal with that. "

"Yah no i gots," Sprocket nodded and slid deeper into the room, "She's too sweet for that any how."  
She peeped into the bed and found nothing. Stuck her head into the closet and again nothing.  
"ok well if she's not hunting, and she's not out in the manor " She looked around, "Where is she?"

"I don't know," Spine told her worriedly, "Let me look at something."  
He headed over to pearl's desk and found what he was looking for, a dorm size refrigerator. He cracked the door open and looked inside. Small containers of blood lined the inside of the cooling unit, it was almost full.

THAT made him stop. It was friday night. He always brought her blood back with him from his saturday night hunting expeditions. The cooling unit should have been almost empty by this point in the week. But he could see that it was still almost full.

"Oh no," He could feel the horror slide over his sliver face, "oh please no...."

"Dad..." Sprocket started.

She slightly backed away from Spine because she had never seen her father behave in such a manner. He looked utterly horrified, at himself.  
That was a look she never thought she'd see on her father's face. He had long ago reconciled his vampire lord status, vowing that even if he needed blood to live he'd never willingly kill someone to get it. Vowed to always be compassionate and gentle with the lil human females that Gave the Silver Lord what he and his precious daughter needed to live. 

now tho.. he looked completely disgusted with himself.  
Sprocket backed up more and her coils touched something that felt like solid ice.  
She twisted around to get a good look at what she had bumped into and screamed bloody murder. The cold thing she had touched was the limp, lifeless body of her lil sister.

"PEARL!!" the naga shrieked and dove for her lil sister, wrapping her warm tail around the ice like lil vampire. "Pearl! Pearl please wake up! Pearl!"  
The other girl remained unconscious, not responding to her sister's tearful cries or shaking sobs. all she could do was hold her sister tightly and rubbing the icy lil hand trying to get her to wake up.

"Dad!" Sprocket looked up, "Dad whats wrong with her! Why is she like this! Did someone come in here and hurt her!? What happened?"  
The look on Spine's face told his older daughter that his heart was breaking for both her and her younger sibling. Now the truth would come out and there wasn't one damned thing he could do to protect the two of them from it any more.

"I was afraid of this," He replied softly, " Here..." 

He removed two of the containers from the cooling unit and went over to his children.  
"Can you hold her up for me Sprocket," He asked softly, "She needs blood, I have to see if I can get her to swallow this. I hope she's so out of it right now she won't realize what is going on."

"What? " The naga girl looked at her father as tho he had suddenly sprouted a second head but did as he asked and changed the way she was holding her sister. Propping her head up on her shoulder. 

Spine was infinitely gentle as he sat down next to his little girls and opened one of the tops of the containers. 

"Come on lil one, " He told Pearl Softly, "You need to swallow this, even if you don't like it any more."  
He held it up for her and she was out of it enough to operate on instinct and drink it.  
Sprocket held her sister until her father had gotten her to swallow both of the containers and then let the younger girl go from her coils as Spine carried his younger daughter to her bed.

"What do you mean "She doesn't like it any more."? " Sprocket demanded, "She's a vampire. ... "

Spine sat pearl down on her pillows and pulled the blanket around her, "No sprocket.. She's not. "

"Say again, " The naga's eyes were now the size of silver dollars.

Spine sighed, "Pearl is a dhampir... A half breed. Her mother.....Was as human vampire hunter. "  
spine got that look of utter self loathing on his face again and smoothed the hair off his younger daughters face, "And her mother's blood ... is finally starting to come out. "


	6. Chapter 6

SPG Monster Verse AU: Part Six 

Notes: Notes: Don’t own SPG… all of those lovelies belong to the bennetts and co. I just do strange things in stories with the characters for fun.  
Don’t own Sprocket Or Dex they be long to the very awesome: https://spg-fanbot-cousins.tumblr.com/  
Pearl is my own character and is used in this and several other stories.  
Time period note : This is the start of the part of the story which is set in modern times.. The year is about 2018-early 2019. Hope you like!  
Enjoy the show.

Sprocket slithered around the corner and was headed back to her sisters room secret weapon in hand. It had really been a day from hell and finding out more of the details had made things that much worse. 

Upon getting the lights on and managing to get a good look around it was clear that more than just what appeared on the surface had been going on. Her sister had not only not been eating but it was clear from the shape of the bathroom, everytime she TRIED to eat, she was throwing up. So she had two days into this apparently just stopped trying and hid in her room. It was a good thing they had gone in there on the third night to find her because she had been almost at death's door.  
Now the clamor had died down and Pearl was at least awake now, but still retching any time she even so much at took a conscious swallow of food. This left Sprocket determined to get something down her even if it took right out lying. Tho she would just rather tell her the truth about what was in the thing she had for her.  
She stopped outside the door and knocked. 

"Come in" A very hoarse voice rasped. 

She poked her head in and found Pearl propped up on what looked like every pillow in her room looking too miserable to even draw. Staring out the window with an expression on her face that spoke to the condition of the poor thing's throat after having thrown up about 20 times. 

"Hey" Sprocket glided in and shut the door behind her, "where'd dad go?"

Pearl looked at her sister, "Talking to peter, Maybe they can figure something out. " She sighed and flopped back. "Ya know sis.. maybe i should just have you bewitch me.. If i don't know what i'm swallowing maybe I won't gag."

Sprocket frowned, "I am NOT going to do that to you Lil sis. I won't take your free will away but I had an idea for something that might help. If yer half human maybe you can eat human food. I mean we can all eat a lil, but maybe you need it more now that your body is changing?"

Pearl looked over at her, "Seriously? You think that might be it?" 

Sprocket lifted one carrti'ed shoulder in a delicate shrug, " It's better than you throwing up every time you think about it. And we can try mixing some blood in with the human food. If you don't know its there, if i can hide the taste. It might work."

Pearl looked down, " I feel like this is all my fault somehow. It's possible I might even be the reason mom ...."

Tears welled up in the other girls eyes and Sprocket sat what she was carrying on the nightstand to wrap both arms and her coil around her sister. The other girl still felt like she was made of ice. Sprocket desperately wanted to warm her sister up or at least make her feel a lil better.

"Listen to me," She took one finger and coaxed her sister to look up at her, "Do not EVER think that your mum dying was yer fault kiddo. YOU didn't ASK to be brought into this world. Dad and yer mum knew what would happen and they took that chance. NONE of it is your fault. Dad will never blame you for this and when he knows you feel this way, I am pretty sure he will go out of his way to say he’s sorry."

Pearl shook her head, "I don't want that. I don't want him to feel bad because my brain decided to lose its mind, ugh." 

Sprocket snorted, "Well you have Dad's way with words thats for sure. Listen.. we WILL figure out a long term solution sis. There has to be some way to solve this, in the meantime, " Sprocket turned and grabbed what she had set on the night stand.  
"I got Specter to show me how to make Chocolate milkshakes , strawberry and Vanilla too. you absolutely can ONLY taste the chocolate in this.. I promise."

Pearl looked at the glass a bit but shrugged, "Well the worst thing that can happen is I vomit again. At least we will have tried. "  
Sprocket smiled, "Yep.. so , " She held it out to her, "Wanan try?"

Pearl nodded and took the glass outta her sisters hand, " here we go."

She took a drink and Sprocket sat there and stared at her, "Anything?"

She could tell pearl's throat hurt like crazy just swallowing it from the wince, but when nothing bad happened after about a minute and a half, the Lil Naga watched as her Dhampir sister took another gulp and came up for air. 

"OMG it tastes like you put the whole bottle of chocolate in there, Its ice cold," She flopped back on her pillow, "OH that feels so good to keep something DOWN!" 

A few more gulps later and Sprocket was grinning ear to ear as her baby Sis flopped back onto her pillows again and looked if not happy at least not starving to death any more. 

"I KNOW I can't eat that all the time, But holy snot, " She looked about to fall asleep, " My neck feels so much better."

Sprocket Smiled, "Glad it worked kiddo, " She petted her sisters dark hair affectionately. "I know it's barely one am but do you think you can actually sleep some? You don't really need to be out prowling."

Pearl sighed, "I'd love to sleep sis. But when I try .... "

"you remember being sick? " Sprocket finished. 

"Yah," The other girl told her, "Throwing up hurts... and not knowing why... it was pretty frightening."

Sprocket's tail twitched from side to side a bit. She normally never liked using her abilities to entrance people on her family or anyone really. The idea of someone being trapped with no way out, no free will, icked her out beyond belief due to what had happened to her. But she realized Pearl NEEDED to sleep if what she had just ate was gonna do her any good. 

"Want a lil help?" She offered shyly. 

"I'm not gonna make you do that Sprock..." Pearl told her, "I know you don't like it. I was being sarcastic to myself before. "

"I know," The naga girl told her sister, "But I'm offering, you need sleep kiddo. And yes, I know it would work cus you aren't in any condition to stop it. "

The other young girl closed her pink eyes for a second and then sighed, "Yes please. I can't take the night mares tonight. .. Thank you."

Sprocket hugged her sister, "Your welcome, get up on your pillows. They said you were still having trouble breathing cus of that sore throat."

Pearl nodded a bit and schooched up further on the pillows. Then turned back to look at her sister and was caught almost instantly by the lil sliver Naga's stare.  
" Go to sleep Pearl," Sprocket told her. 

Between that and the finally full stomach, it only took seconds for the lil Dhampir to completely give up and doze off.  
Sprocket blinked and rubbed her eyes a bit, Smiled and fished out one of pearls books from the shelf to sit there and read.  
She was flopped on the bed, keeping her warm coil draped over her still cold sister when their father finally returned . 

Spine stopped and just stared. Finally managing, "She's asleep. "

"Yah," Sprocket told him looking up from her book, "I FINALLY got her to keep something down Dad. I thought she might..."

"You what?" Spine stared at his older daughter in disbelief, "HOW? " 

Sprocket smiled, "Well i thought since she's half human.. maybe mixing it with human food would work... "  
The Silver Vampire Lord Stared at his Naga daughter for a second and blinked a time or two as that sunk in. 

"That's BRILLIANT!" he blurted.  
"SHHH.. " Sprocket warned, " Dont wake her up dad. She didnt wanna sleep so..."

He nodded, " No I understand but that's just brilliant. I would never have thought of that! how did you?"

She shrugged, " Well I mean her mum needed human food.. Right? And I don't think you would cus.. your full blooded. So it probably never occured to you."

"NO I am ashamed to say, " Spine admitted, "No it didn't. I am so glad it did to you tho. What did you get her to eat?"

"A milkshake," She motioned to the glass, "Specter showed me how."

Spine nodded thoughtfully, "It's not the best solution, but it's a start. At least we got her fed tonight."

Sprocket nodded, "Want me to keep thinking about it ? Maybe I can come up with something else?"

Spine smiled, "Please. And I want you to know you probably saved her life tonight. She wasn't going to last much longer without food."

Sprocket blushed and smiled back, "Well something had to give. Humans have been nothing but nasty to me father. BUT if something as sweet and precious as her can come from them. THey can't be all bad, Same for specter. If those two can come from those people, SOME humans at least must have redeeming qualities. So i asked specter his fave food and he helped me. I'm just glad it worked, we.... " She trailed off for a second and got tears in her blue slitted eyes, 

"We can't loose her Dad."

Spine came over and sat down next to his daughter and hugged her, "We wont baby, i promise i will find some way to help her for good. "

"Thanks," the lil naga sniffed, " I know this is going to be ok now. "

Spine smiled back at her, "Me too."


	7. Chapter 7

SPG Monster Verse AU : Part Seven

Notes: Notes: Don’t own SPG… all of those lovelies belong to the bennetts and co. I just do strange things in stories with the characters for fun.  
Don’t own Sprocket Or Dex they be long to the very awesome: https://spg-fanbot-cousins.tumblr.com/  
Pearl is my own character and is used in this and several other stories.  
Time period note : This is the start of the part of the story which is set in modern times.. The year is about 2018-early 2019. Hope you like!  
Enjoy the show.

She was in the process of hanging off the edge of her bed looking for something. It wasn't messy under there, far from it. However she couldn't seem to locate just what she was looking for. 

"Has anyone seen my gold ribbon?" Pearl asked. 

She continued to hang there for a second still looking when she heard someone come in the room.  
"Pearl?" Her father asked, "What on earth are you doing?"

Her sister Sprocket stuck her head out of the closet, "looking for ribbon.. ya know " She motioned to the gifts sitting in the corner, "Birthday party tomorrow."

Spine smiled, "Ahh.. right. You two do realize hes ten and he's probably not even going to notice right?"

"So?" Came the muffled reply from the bed where now only her feet were visible, "Doesn't mean i can still make it nice."

"Fair enough," He said and went to sit on the bed placing the items he had on the nightstand, "Still," He bent down and lifted the bed skirt, "It IS time for you to come out and take your "Vitamins" "

That got her attention.  
A few seconds later Pearl wiggled out from under the bed and lay on the floor glaring up at him for a second. "Seriously?"

Sprocket snickered as she slid outta the closet and flopped onto the bed, "You got a better definition of them?"

Pearl snorted and sat up, The rose and flopped next to her Naga sister on the bed, "No. " She sighed and rolled on her stomach, "Better than vomiting i suppose."

Her father looked sad for a second, "It is. I had no idea it was going to be that bad, because you were able to tolerate it for so long."

Pearl looked at the stuff on the nightstand, A one liter bottle of disani and a bottle of pills, "Who knew. I mean People like me are so stupidly rare there's not really much anyone knows about them. I'm the first Dhampir in what? 100?200? Years?"

"Longer," Spine told her, "So you are right in the no information department. That and most did not live long after coming of age. Thankfully the modern world is a bit better at solving some of these problems."

The problem had been that the human part of pearl wanted solid food, and the vampire part of her still NEEDED blood. But physcologically, as her human side came out more and more, drinking blood became repellant to her subconscious. After two weeks and 18 bottles of hersey's chocolate syrup, someone had FINALLY thought of a permanent solution.  
Stupidly simple solution used in humans to treat the blood diseases, porphyria and melia toxicity.  
Gelatin shells containing dehydrated, human imuno-gamuloglobulin.( in english..dehydrated blood) 

If it worked for humans it would work for Pearl. So that meant swallowing the things at the intervals she would have eaten at night and then making sure to get some human food in her at least once a night as well. 

Pearl sat up and made a face, it was basically swallowing non flavored gelatin, and held her hand out.  
"Still wondering what strings Six and Five had to pull to get these," She said fighting with the cap.  
Spine grinned, "None really. Once the doctors got a look at your blood cultures they were happy to hand them over. And i do quote "The worst fucking case of perphoria any of us have seen in 100 years."

She snorted, dumped two out into her hand and downed them, Then proceeded to chug half of the bottle of water. 

Sprocket watched her sister as over the last few days of doing this, almost all of her color had returned and the icy cold she felt every time she touched the other girl was gone. Sprocket was more than happy it had worked and was glad her baby sis was able to go back to a normal life.  
"It's good you got those things in time to feel better for the party, " She grinned, "Specter woulda been heart broken if you couldn't have come."

"Yah," Pearl smiled, "I hope he likes the painting and the plushies and coloring book I made for him."

Spine nodded, "I'm sure he will most ten year olds love stuffed animals," He paused and looked around, "Some people never get tired of them."

Pearl smirked back at her narwhal army, finished her water and hopped off the bed.  
"Now if you don't mind moving your feet daddy," She was about to poke her head back under the bed, "I STILL need to find that ribbon."

A soft whine came from the doorway and all of them looked up to see Dex in his wolf form with the ribbon in his mouth. His mom Rabbit smiling from the doorway.

"s-s-sorry Runt," She told pearl, "We-we wanted to use that color too."

Pearl hopped up and headed over, "No problem. Thanks for bringing it back!"

She got over there and got a hug from her auntie, "Glad your feeling better Runt."

Pearl smiled and headed back to Sprocket to finish wrapping the gifts, "Thanks guys."

Rabbit smiled again and then got serious for a second, "Spine? Can I talk to you f-f-for a bit? I Heard something serious."

At the change in her tone The Silver Lord knew that something important was up and nodded, "Of course, Dex would you stay with the girls?"  
The wolf moved in to the room to sit with his cousins and the Adults joined some of the others that were already gathered out there. 

"... If they are in town then we are just going to have to watch out, " Six was telling everyone, "These jerks are getting more aggressive. We might have to do something to chase them out of town this time."

"What about the kids?" Hatchworth asked, " IF they are screwing around they might try to hurt them."

Spine thought for a second, "If they come here we are going to have to fight them. All we can do is attempt to be ready. I don't want violence with these people if Its not needed. This war is pointless now anyhow. It's been pointless for the last fifty years. "

salgexicon leaned on the wall and looked thoughtful, "You have a very valid point Spine. Maybe if they know her, see that peace is possible... the fighting will stop."

Six looked at the other wizard, "OR that could put the kid in danger. These finatics might see that as an escalation on our part, not a move towards peace. "

"What are they doing now?" Spine asked.  
Rabbit replied, so serious her vocal tic was no place to be found, "For now, just moving around the city. People are keeping watch but so far they haven't done anything but walk around and look."

Spine crossed his arms and thought for a second, "Alright then. IF they haven;t been aggressive there's no need for any of us to be aggressive. We do however need to make sure everyone is safe. No hunting in town until the jerks leave. If they get aggressive and start hurting people or come here. Then we will deal with it. "

Everyone else nodded in agreement and went back to what they were doing, worries about the hunters still nagging at the back of their minds.  
A day passed however and nothing happened. No signs of aggression or moves to hurt people, indeed it seemed most of them had found what they were looking for and were moving out of town.  
It was this situation that the birthday party for Specter was set to take place in the garden out the back of the manor. It was this situation that disaster would strike in. 

A few seconds post candle blowing out and song singing and the Little blond boy was about to rip into his gifts when the night mare struck.  
"NOW!!" Someone screamed from the darkness around the garden and all hell broke loose.  
"WE'RE HERE FOR SILVER LORD And THE WRAITH get out of our way and no one else has to be involved. "

The garden and the party erupted into utter chaos, everyone either ran away from or towards the people that were attacking. The sounds of weapons fire was heard all through the once peaceful house. Magic and other attacks nearly lit the air itself on fire. 

The second that things changed everyone knew. With a scream like someone was ripping both of their hearts out, both Spine and Delilah fell as the attackers accomplished what they came for. 

One stood there about to fire a second round into Spine and ensure his death. When something small with golden curls got in front of him and begged, "PLEASE!! Please DON'T HURT MY UN'CA SPINE!!"

The man lashed out at the child with his boot and then in a fit of anger pumped one of the rounds in the firearm into the child's body. Leaving the poor thing there scared, cold and dying.  
"STOP!!" one of the leaders ordered, " The objective is complete! FALL BACK!!"  
The hunters vanished into the darkness and silence took over the garden. Time seemed to slow down as two young daughters, A life long companion and broken hearted father, screamed and ran to the sides of the people they cared for, not knowing what had been done or if they would even be able to survive.


	8. Chapter 8

SPG Monster Verse AU: Part Eight. 

Notes: Notes: Don’t own SPG… all of those lovelies belong to the bennetts and co. I just do strange things in stories with the characters for fun.  
Don’t own Sprocket Or Dex they be long to the very awesome: https://spg-fanbot-cousins.tumblr.com/  
Pearl is my own character and is used in this and several other stories.  
Time period note : This is the part of the story which is set in modern times.. The year is about 2018-early 2019. Hope you like!  
Enjoy the show.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been fifteen minutes since the attack happened. Only fifteen short minutes and so much had changed in their lives. 

Micheal had been up at the house getting food for the party when the commotion started. He had dropped his tray and gone running, only to get there in time to see the men in masks leaving.  
salgexicon had done something to Delilah and she lay on the ground with his cloak under her head completely and utterly un moving. For the other two that had been hurt it was a completely different story.  
Specter had started to shake uncontrollably, clinging to his adoptive father Hatchworth and saying over and over again that he was so cold. Begging for someone to please help him get warm, please make the cold go away. 

Spine un like Delilah , didn't have time to have any counter measures placed on him, lay there with his head in his older daughters lap and his younger daughter holding on to his hands as things just got progressively worse. He was shaking almost to the point of convulsions as the two girls did their best to keep him calm, begging him to please be still, don't make it worse. 

Since salgexicon seemed to have one of the two vampires under control at least for the moment Micheal set about trying to figure out what was wrong with Spine. 

"Girls, " He snapped, "GIRLS! "  
When the two of them finally looked up he asked, "WHAT happened? I've never seen anything like this."  
SProcket was shaking so hard just trying to stay calm and keep Spine calm and wasn't able to answer. Pearl managed to take a deep breath and fill the house medic in. 

"They... they shot him with something, " She shook her head tears forming in her eyes, "He screamed and fell over and then this started happening. Please Micheal do you have any idea what's wrong?"

He shook his head a bit, "These are symptoms of poisoning. Convulsions, fever, but I've never seen anything like this. ITs acting so fast.. I don't..."

salgexicon looked up, "I've seen this.. This happened to Delilah once before. She has some immunity and I Know where to get the cure but we are going to have to do something fast or..."

He trailed off as Spine jolted again in his daughters arms and then held still.

"NO!!" sprocket screamed, "NO DADDY! PLEASE!! WAKE UP!!"

Thirty seconds later she got her wish. 

Spine's eyes snapped open and it was clear from the look in them that NOTHING of his personality remained. He had gone completely Feral and there was only one instinct driving him now. Get what his body needed to keep it from dying. 

Neither of the girls knew what that look meant tho and were completely caught off guard. Spine sat up suddenly and proceeded to back hand Sprocket away from him. Sending the lil silver naga flying half way across the garden. Then he turned to the other person next to him.  
In his pain driven, addled state, the person he was looking at now did not register as his beloved daughter, or his own flesh and blood. They only registered as another vampire that was going to compete with his need for food. 

So he acted according to this instinct.  
He lashed out with one arm and proceeded to clamp his huge hand around the slender neck of his younger daughter.  
Pearl gasped and struggled and tried desperately to get away from this but was not having any success. Spine pulled her close to him and growled in her face. Turned, looked at something and then very deliberately threw the Tiny Dhampir at the stone bench in the garden. Head first. 

Everyone heard the sickening crack and watched the girl fall in a limp pile next to the bench. Then possessed by the pain in his body and mind, Spine snarled viciously at everyone near him and vanished into the darkness beyond the manor.


	9. Chapter 9

SPG Monster Verse AU: Part Nine 

Notes: Notes: Don’t own SPG… all of those lovelies belong to the bennetts and co. I just do strange things in stories with the characters for fun.   
Don’t own Sprocket Or Dex they be long to the very awesome: https://spg-fanbot-cousins.tumblr.com/  
Pearl is my own character and is used in this and several other stories.   
Time period note : This is the part of the story which is set in modern times.. The year is about 2018-early 2019. Hope you like!  
Enjoy the show.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Look at me girl!" someone demanded pulling pearl up outta the dark. 

The nightmare where her beloved, infinitely gentle father had become so ill he'd attacked her sister, and then her. She knew it had to be a nightmare, he would have to literally be at death's door to become so feral he attacked his family.

When someone shone a bright light in her eyes and she flinched away from the pain in her temple the comforting notion that it was a nightmare vanished and Pearl knew everything was real. 

"Pearl! PEARL! don't you do this to me too !" Someone frantic shook her shoulders, "Please! I can't do this without you ! PEARL!!" 

She was still trying to focus on the light when her sister's desperate voice pulled her the rest of the way out of the dark and she blinked up at Sprocket and Mike. 

"Oww," Was all she could manage softly, "My .... head..hurts."

Sprocket nearly tackled her, "OH! Your alive! I thought you were dead!!" 

"Sprocket..." Pearl managed, "I can't breath!"

Mike tugged the lil naga away from her sister slightly, "Ease up there sweetie.. she's really hurt."  
Pearl tried to look around but she couldn't move her head, the side of it really hurt way to bad. From what she was able to make out, her sister was nearly flat across her, tail splayed out in a strange position behind her. In the process of trying to hold herself and her sister together as much as she possibly could.   
She was still in the garden but now it looked more like an armed camp. Everyone had come down from the house and was setting up there in an effort to try and figure out what they were going to do now.

Aunt rabbit stood off to one side all NINE tails fluffed and nearly sparking with static, while her other aunt upgrade had her wings laid back, and had lost her shoes in order to have her razor sharp hooves out. 

Zero looked about ready to crush something , Hatchworth was nowhere to be found as he had taken specter back to the house as fast as all eight legs could carry him.   
Steve was in full blown dragon mode and lay in front of the gate with a look on his snout that dared anyone to try something else tonight. 

Jon sat near mike trying to help calm Sprocket down and see to pearl.   
Delilah had been moved back to the house but all three resident wizards were there now also in on the confab about what to do and how they were going to track Down Spine. 

" So how are we going to do this?" Six asked, "He could LITERALLY be almost any place in this city by now."

"I don't know son," Five said, "And if he is totally feral, every single human out there is in terrible danger. How do we stop this? There is NO ONE here except Delilah that could have caught up with him, and she's in NO shape for that."

salgexicon had been looking down at the ground and finally raised his head, " There's one person here that could do it..."

Mike looked at the wizard and proceeded to subtly shift to something that looked much harsher than he normally did, vaguely demonic.   
"She's HURT you imbecile !" He snarled, " He nearly broke her neck! it could be days or even weeks before she's able to even move!! "

salgexicon looked at the shape shifter and shook his head, "There are ways she can heal enough to chase him. It might be hard for her but if she drank enough raw blood..."

"She cant!" sprocket snapped, "when she tries she gets sick! there's no way...."

Pearl stopped and put her hand on her sisters arm, "Sprock... " She blinked at her sister, "I have to... Its... the only way to save dad."  
"BUT...!" Sprocket shook her head, "no.. no i'm not putting you in danger. Dad would never forgive himself if he knew what you were planning on doing! I'll never forgive myself if you get more hurt because of this!!"  
She sat up all the rest of the way and looked her sister in the eyes, "I don't have a choice sprocket... Its either suck it up and do what I have to... or he's going to die. And he can be angry at me over that afterward... but i..."  
She winced in pain and mike held her up right. "Pearl... are you sure?"  
" I am... just get me what I need ... and tell me what I need to do."

One look in her eyes told everyone she was committed to this. Mike went to get her what she needed and some clean clothes.   
salgexicon told her, "I just need you to knock him out ok? If you can do that then I can get him back here and give him the cure."  
"You do..." Pearl tried .. .stopped and tried again, "You do realize he's three times my size? Right?"

The wizard smiled, "Yes.. I also realize you have his blood running in your veins lil one. That means even tho you dont realize it, you also have his power. You just have to use it."

Her mouth quirked up to one side slightly, "I'll try to keep that in mind. Do you know where he is? "

salgexicon nodded, "He'd go to where he hunts. "

Sprocket looked up, "The club.. hes probably at the club he sings at." She stopped and turned to her sister, "I'm coming with you pearl. If your going to get your ass kicked by dad, I am going to also get my ass kicked by him."  
Now Dex had returned from the manor and checking on Hatchworth and spector. Everyone turned and looked at him and he just sadly shook his head. Then he noticed the looks on his cousins faces.   
"What are you two plotting?"

"Were going to go save dad," Sprocket told him.

Dex's mouth dropped open, "are the two of you completely...."  
He trailed off as he got a good look at the venom that was dripping from the eyes of both of his girl cousins.   
"Never mind," He held up his hands, "But I'm coming with."

"The more the merrier," Pearl told him wryly. 

A few moments later mike returned with what she needed and asked for.   
It took several tries for her to get all of it down and keep it down. But she managed and looked slightly better for it. 

Mike looked at her and shook his head, "She's already hurt, if he lashes out again she's going to get hurt worse. " He looked at salgexicon, " just remember that."

The wizard nodded, "I take full responsibility for it.. but you and I BOTH know she's the only one strong enough to take him on."

Everyone looked away as she changed out of her now mangled dress into some black jeans and black t shirt.   
"Ok," She looked up, "Get me there. I'll find some way to knock him down. Just be ready to pick up what's left of me when i do."


	10. Chapter 10

SPG Monster Verse AU: Part ten

Notes: Notes: Don’t own SPG… all of those lovelies belong to the bennetts and co. I just do strange things in stories with the characters for fun.  
Don’t own Sprocket Or Dex they be long to the very awesome: https://spg-fanbot-cousins.tumblr.com/  
Pearl is my own character and is used in this and several other stories.  
Time period note : This is the part of the story which is set in modern times.. The year is about 2018-early 2019. Hope you like!

warning: Laying the feels on THICK with this chapter.. may wanna have tissues handy. 

Enjoy the show.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He suddenly snapped awake and bolted upright. Looking around his room in complete and utter confusion.  
Where were the Girls?  
where was the garden?

What the hell was he doing in his bed room this time of night??  
Spine looked over at the clock on the wall and it read well past midnight. That was when the pain hit. He nearly doubled over as he realized that pretty much everything from his jaw to his knees felt like he'd had the crap kicked out of him.  
His hands hurt as if he;d been gripping something too tightly.  
His mouth and throat hurt like he'd not had anything to drink in a month.  
His head throbbed in the same manner. Tired, hungry, sore and completely confused. The Spine sat on his bed for a few moments and tried to figure out what had happened to him. 

He felt like he desperately wanted to go back to sleep. Even tho it was the middle of the night all he wanted was to sleep more. He was about three fourths of the way of going back to doing that very thing when he heard it. 

Crying.... BOTH Of them. 

Somewhere in this house, both of his babies were crying. 

a few moments later, Even tho he felt like he was barely able to walk straight, he had on his dark shirt and jeans and was heading out into the manor to find and kick the ass of whatever had made his daughters cry.  
As things would turn out, he was going to find a lot more than that. 

The first shock when he came and stepped out onto the landing, that looked down into the main part of the house. Hatch worth was curled up in to an almost non existent ball in the center of his web holding a silk scarf that Spine knew he had seen somewhere very long ago, but at the moment wasn’t registering.  
He opened his mouth about to call out to the drider but, the look of utter sorrow on his younger brother's face made him stop. The sadness was so utterly complete that there really was nothing he knew he could say to reach Hatchworth at that point. Spine's face fell and he stepped away from the landing heading again in the direction of his daughters room.

He felt like he was going to pass out at any second but finally got down the hall to Pearl's room. The place that was usually bright and colorful, filled with stuffed narwhals and the smell of her paints, was dark and cold and held several people. 

She was there sobbing into her pillow, with both walters and salgexicon either standing or sitting near her. Spine Stopped at the door way and listened. 

"My fault," Came a muffled cry that almost snapped his heart in two. 

"Oh Pearl it couldn't have been your fault," salgexicon told her softly, "You didn't do it. The people that did it didn't give a damn if innocent lives were taken. If it hadn't been for you kiddo we'd have lost your dad too."

Six Sighed, "Guys she's really hurt. He bounced her around like a ping pong ball. She ought to sleep."

Five looked at his son, "She might not be able to, people with concussions can be really restless... do one of you want to do the honors or s hall i?"  
Six, "you dad, Your better at this kinda spell than either of us. "  
The older walter wizard nodded and one quick cast spell later the Dhampir girl was out like a light. None of the wizards were expecting her door to fly open and reveal her VERY irate father.

"WHO bounced my daughter around like a ping pong ball?!" Spine demanded. 

All three of the wizards looked at each other for a second trying to work up the nerves and Six finally replied, "Spine..... YOU did."

That one stopped Him in his tracks and he stared at all of them and then his lil girl on the bed. 

"i...I'd never....."

Five sighed, "It wasn't you man. Those assholes that broke in here did something to you... And Lilah...the only person we had strong enough left was..."

"Pearl! " Spine fumed at that, "WHY.... she... "

"Loved you and knew it was the only way to slow you down enough to get you back here and give you the cure man." salgexicon, "You should be proud of the brave lil thing.. she saved your life. "

"I .... attacked her?" Spine shut his eyes for a second and the look of pain that went over his face was agonizing to everyone in the room.

"Dont o k?" Six told him, "the crap they shot you full of was enough poison to drop a giraffe... it's no wonder you turned Feral. I'm just glad the lil thing was YOUR daughter.... "

Spine started shaking a bit and the wizards grabbed him and managed to get him to sit down on a chair. 

"Wha...what else... "

The two older wizards looked away and Six continued, " They were callous bastards that didn't care who got in their way Spine. They went after you, and Delilah... and Specter got in the way."

The wizards watched the look of agony spread over the vampire's face as the realization of what had happened sank in. Poison meant to kill a Vampire lord had been shot into the body of a small human child. No cure on this planet could have saved him. 

"where....Where's sprocket? And Dex?" He asked. 

"Still with him.. it..it only happened a few minutes ago." Six kept going, "The lil guy held on for as long as he could... I dont... " 

"Show me please?"

They all stood and one of them silently helped the Silver Lord walk down the hall to the nursery where the blond child had once lived.  
The scene was heartbreaking, Jon stood with Upgrade and zero outside of the room. The Dryad sobbing into Upgrades shoulder as Zero tried his damndest to be strong and not break down for his siblings.  
All of them looked up when they saw Spine and smiled, at least one person they loved had been saved. But the little boy that hatchworth loved so much was gone.  
Inside the room the scene was horrid.  
Steve sat in his dragon form scrunched into one corner trying not to show how upset he was.  
Micheal sat next to his friend trying very hard to not break down.  
On the bed his Sister rabbit sat next to Sprocket and Dexter in his wolf form.  
In sprocket's arms the lifeless lil boy with the golden curls was wrapped in her carti.. as she sobbed and hissed softly. Dex licked the limp hand that hung down trying and trying to wake him up to no avail.  
If ever there was a tragedy in this house, it was right then. 

"My god," he swallowed and headed over to sprocket. "Honey?"  
She looked up from the body of her little cousin and saw that it was him. Some of the pain and rage left her face and she managed to finally set the lil one down and come to her father. 

" He was cold daddy," She sobbed, "he kept saying he was cold.. I tried.. so hard.... I thought you and pearl were going to die too... I..." 

"I'm Sorry," He told her, "This was my fault.. for not... stopping them.. "

She shook her head and cried more, "no.. you were hurt.... and pearl.. she fought so hard... She... you...."

all he could do was shake his head and hold the girl until the tears stopped and she and Dex had finally fell asleep.  
"I..."  
One of the wizards stopped him, "Don't' ... what you need to do now is to be there for he kids.. we'll make arrangements. "

He nodded, "thank you."

He turned and looked at rabbit who had gathered her wolf son up into her arms, "Come on... they need to be with pearl." 

Tired and awful as he felt he knew she was right, standing with sprocket in his arms and following rabbit back into the house to try to find away to help them as much as possible.


	11. Chapter 11

SPG Monster Verse : Part Eleven 

Notes: Notes: Don’t own SPG… all of those lovelies belong to the bennetts and co. I just do strange things in stories with the characters for fun.  
Don’t own Sprocket , Specter Or Dex they belong to the very awesome: https://spg-fanbot-cousins.tumblr.com/  
Pearl is my own character and is used in this and several other stories.  
Time period note : This is the part of the story which is set in modern times.. The year is about 2018-early 2019. Hope you like!  
Enjoy the show.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She shoved against her father's shoulder for a second and the lil Dhampir in her pink night dress and shawl tried to get loose. 

"Ya know I am perfectly capable of walking," She told him.

Spine had to crack a smile at that but made no move to set the girl down. 

"Yes.. just like you were perfectly capable of walking the last two times you tried to get up, got dizzy and face planted."

Pearl still wiggled a bit but calmed down after that was pointed out.  
Then groaned and plopped her head down on the shoulder she'd been pushing against. 

"HOW long am I gonna stay like this! How long do concussions last?" She pouted, "It's making me nuttier than I normally am!"  
Spine sighed at his youngest child, "I don't know darling. Micheal said you have a double concussion and that might take weeks for even a Dhampir to heal. That and it's only been a day and a half."

They got to the place they were going and he sat her down and then sat down with her on the stone bench in the garden. Doing his level best to ignore the crack the thing now had running up the side, compliments of his own actions. 

" I will never be able to forgive myself for any of this, " He said quietly, "Hurting you most of all. But sadly it's just going to take time for everyone to completely recover. If it makes you feel any better lil one, I still feel like crap to."  
"Your just better at hiding it," She leaned against him.  
"Not really," He kept his arm around her, " I have no idea how to react to any of this either little one. None of us do."

She sniffed and wiped her eyes, "He's really gone isn't he. I wasn't even there for my sister, and dex.... I'm so sorry....I.."

"Hey now, " He coaxed her to look up at him, "NONE of this was your fault ... If anything you're the hero in this mess. Sometimes things just can't be stopped. "

The dhampir girl wiped her eyes and looked just to the side of the bench where the two of them were sitting, staring at the newest edition to the garden. A simple white marble monument for the lost little boy Specter. 

"Un'ca Hatchworth is never gonna be the same is he?" She asked, "None of us will."

"No," The Silver Lord shook his head, "It's not fair he died. It's not fair you had to lose your innocence like this. I'll never forgive the people that did this to our family."

"C..Can I just sit here for a while, " Pearl asked softly, "I want to say goodbye."

Spine nodded, "I'll be back to get you in awhile ok? DON'T try to walk. "

She nodded, "I'll be still. Thank you for bringing me down here. "

Spine stood and kissed his lil girl on the forehead, "Your welcome Lil one. Your sister and cousin may show up. The town is crawling with those bastards and they went out for ... "

"Dinner?" She asked a glare in her eyes that had never been there two days ago. 

Something it pained Spine to see. The predatory nature of what they were shining out of the eyes of his sweet youngest daughter. 

"Yes." He replied. 

She nodded and pulled her shawl closer around her shoulders, "Good." 

Spine turned and headed back into the house. The young Dhampir sat there in silence for a very long time. Maybe an hour or more, quietly staring at the grave of her youngest cousin. Still slightly shook from the concussion and the pain numbing concoction she had been given by Micheal, she never noticed the change in the atmosphere or the slight glow the ground had taken on. 

She finally turned from the marble marker when she heard a commotion coming up the path to the house. She was so intent on the people she heard coming she didn't notice the scratching noise and shifting soil behind her. 

Her older sister Sprocket finally slinked the corner followed by her cousin Dex in his wolf form. Sprocket had something in a paper sack and Dex was in the process of still licking his chops. They instantly noticed her and stopped. 

Sprockets mouth dropped open and the bag she was holding hit the ground. She stood there and stared at yer younger sister, or rather past her younger sister in a mix of shock and awe. 

Pearl blinked at both of them in confusion, "Guys? Sprocket? Your tail just literally tied itself in a knot!?"

"Pearl, " Sprocket said, "NO never mind... " 

She came over and proceeded to grab pearl by both shoulders and spin her around. The lil Dhampir opened her mouth to ask what her sister was up to when she saw it.  
Through the soil of her cousin's grave a tiny pale hand had just clawed its way out. The three younger monsters stared in confusion as it was followed by another and with a slight ripping sound Specter pulled himself out of his grave. 

"Guys?" He looked around , tired, hurt and confused but VERY conscious, "What happened? Where's papa?" 

For thirty seconds pearl stared and then she felt her eyes roll back in her head and slid off the bench and onto the ground before ANYONE could catch her.


	12. Chapter 12

SPG Monster Verse : Part Twelve 

Notes: Notes: Don’t own SPG… all of those lovelies belong to the bennetts and co. I just do strange things in stories with the characters for fun.  
Don’t own Sprocket , Specter Or Dex they belong to the very awesome: https://spg-fanbot-cousins.tumblr.com/  
Pearl is my own character and is used in this and several other stories.  
Time period note : This is the part of the story which is set in modern times.. The year is about 2018-early 2019. Hope you like!

Also:: you all know how the Jon is.. OF COURSE this happened. 

Enjoy the show.  
____________________________________________________________________________  
Now that the shock was over.  
The keeping dexter from swearing was over.  
And carrying both the strange cold version of her little cousin and the inert form of her baby sister back up to the house was over.  
Sprocket was pretty sure that nothing else was going to surprise her.  
She shoulda known better.

Ten seconds before they made it to the back door of the manor the door flew open and revealed her Uncle Jon. The dryad quirked one eyebrow at them and came over to gently relieve her of Specter's weight. 

"What TOOK so LONG?" he demanded, " This shoulda happened an hour ago!?"

Sprocket blinked at him a time or two, "Say again?"

"What does NO ONE but me pay attention to what the wizards in this house are doing? "

He turned with the lil boy in his arms and proceeded to march back into the house.  
Dexter made it into the foyer with his cousin on his back and sat down so sprocket could transfer the out like a light Dhampir to the closest couch. 

"Uncle Jon," Sprocket started...

but Jon was on a roll, "And you didn't even feed him! You SHOULD have fed him.. the poor lil thing is gonna need brains and soon. "

The lil silver naga opened and shut her mouth a few times trying to get something out, not having much success but trying her hardest.  
SHe was about to go find her father when she heard something from the hallway. A very loud gasp and a very loud squeak. Rushing over there she saw Upgrade had jumped into Rabbits arms and looked about ready to slip a gear. Rabbit just stood there looking at Specter with her mouth hanging open wondering what in the sam hell had happened.

Again Jon was PERFECTLY calm on all of this. 

By this point it had gotten her father's attention and Spine had come out into the Foyer and was a lil shocked to find his younger daughter out cold on the couch and everyone else about to flip out.  
He was about to demand to know what had happened when more people had reactions to what was going on. There was a loud thud, followed by a small thud, followed by someone trying to form coherent sentences. 

Around the corner Steve, lil Steve, and Micheal had just seen what Jon was trucking through the house to the web of the resident drider. So two stunned dragons sat there mouths hanging open while one shape shifter tried his damndest to get a grip on what he had just seen.  
"Did ... Did anyone.... " He pointed, "I just saw....... I need to sit down."

Zero had seen it by now too and was just standing in the hallway looking like he really really wanted to scream, but not knowing if that was possible or appropriate at this point.

"Is someone going to tell me what the HELL is going on?" Spine demanded. 

Sprocket grabbed her father's arm, "C'mere dad.. you gotta see this one in person. "

Tho now she was holding her bag after having zipped back out to the garden to get what she had in there and bring it back.  
Spine followed her around the hall and to the main staircase as they got closer he could hear Jon Making quite the fuss. 

"Does ANYONE have any Brains around here?" He demanded.  
Salgexicon Stuck his head out of the doorway of the library and was about to open his mouth to say something in response to this. Before he could get the crack out, Delilah's hand shot out of the door way, grabbed him by the collar and dragged him back into the room with a very loud "DON'T EVEN!"

By this point Jon had gotten where he was going and a LOUD cry from Hatchworth echoed through the whole house. THis was followed by what can only be described as loud uncontrollable sobbing by the drider in question.  
Before Sprocket could get Spine in there, Jon reappeared looking offended. Glowered at her, snatched the bag out of her hand and marched back in the direction of Hatchworth's web. 

Spine stared, "What in the name..."

Sprocket just tugged on his arm some more and then motioned for zero to follow them because she had a very good idea what was going to happen to her Still recovering father the moment he got a look at what she had found. 

Upon reaching the landing the found Jon standing outside the web looking very self satisfied and the head of one of the monster hunter's that had been in sprockets bag laying cracked like an egg at his feet. Hatchworth's sobs had quieted to something softer and a small voice answered him. 

"Don't cry pappa," Someone told Hatchworth, "don't cry, See? I'm all better now. salgexicon and the walter's did it. I'll be here forever with you now pappa. Just like you promised."

Spine FROZE. 

"Ha...Hatchworth?" He asked softly.

The center of the web opened up and the drider in question crawled out, still crying but the look of intense joy and sadness mixed on his face yanked at Spine's heart. The drider touched down back onto the ground and turned to show Spine what he had in his arms.

Specter looked much better now. The color of course had not returned to his skin, but the milky white film on his eyes was gone and his cheeks were round again and full. There were some slight blood stains that he was in the process of licking off of one of his hands but the coloring was the only indication now that the little boy in his father's arms was no longer human. 

"Hi un'ca spine!" He chirped happily, "See.. the wizards made me all better. I just have to eat and I'll be ok. Un'ca spine?"

Spine pretty much had the same reaction as his daughter.  
HIs eyes rolled back in his head and he proceeded to fall straight back, thankfully into zero's arms.  
Down the hall Salgexicon, was peeking out the door again and yelled, "SIX!! FIVE!! YA both owe me fifty bucks!!" 

Sprocket rubbed her face and helped zero get first her Father then baby sister back to the bed room. It was gonna be LONG ass night.


	13. Chapter 13

Notes: Notes: Don’t own SPG… all of those lovelies belong to the bennetts and co. I just do strange things in stories with the characters for fun.  
Don’t own Sprocket , Specter Or Dex they belong to the very awesome: https://spg-fanbot-cousins.tumblr.com/  
Pearl is my own character and is used in this and several other stories.  
Time period note : This is the part of the story which is set in modern times.. The year is about 2018-early 2019. Hope you like!  
Enjoy the show.  
__________________________________________________________________________

If anyone had EVER told him in his ridiculously long life, that so much could change in 48 short hours, Spine would have laughed his fangs off. For someone like him things took YEARS. Vampires had forever, they never rushed things. 

But in the last 50 years it seemed, from the moment he decided he loved a human, Things took on a more human pace. All of it coming to a head two nights ago at his nephew's birthday party.

Said nephew was now contentedly laying at the foot of his large bed coloring on the drawing pad that he had been part of his birthday present from Pearl. Full of lovely inked drawings for him to color in with the expensive set of colored pencils she had for him, cuddled up to the oversized day glo orange narwhal she had stitched for him. He, except for the loss of all color to his skin, Was much the same. He seemed to not mind his transformation and contentedly was just being a lil boy again.

His brother, Hatchworth hung upside down in the corner of the room and had gently informed Spine that he could "Kiss all eight of his legs. he was not letting the kids be alone."  
Honestly? He was actually grateful for that. Spine's own head still pounded and he wanted nothing more than to sleep himself, even tho it was nowhere near dawn. He still aced so badly from both the poison and fight that just moving around hurt. Pearl was right of course.. he was very good at hiding it. The girls however were anything but. 

Both Sprocket and Pearl were blissfully sleeping at the head of the bed.. in matching pink and purple night dresses compliments of Auntie Upgrade and Auntie Rabbit. Both were out cold compliments of Mike. This after getting back from a small excursion into the city to see what was left of his poor club. 

Pearl had looked around the empty room and stared at all of the damage the two of them had done, then bluntly stated, "Wow we really made a good impression on this place didn't we?"

Sprocket heard that and suddenly found she lacked the ability to stop giggling. It took another ten minutes to stuff them back into the car and then have Jon drive them back to the house.  
Then another twenty minutes getting them into the house and heading for their rooms. This debacle consisting of holding on to Pearl by the scruff of the neck while she hissed and fussed like a pissed off kitten. While also holding Sprocket by the end of her tail, which actually contained a small knot. During which she tugged and pulled like a toddler on a lead trying to get away from him. 

Everyone but him thought this was completely hilarious and made no move to help him reign in the girls. A snap at Dex about him not being there any more had changed his giggling girls to weeping girls because the reality of his own near death seemed to have set in with that crack and it took ANOTHER fifteen minutes to calm them down and get them to the room.

Mike looked smugly at this whole mess and informed him that, "The next time i tell you, you overgrown hood ornament, NOT to do something, DON'T do it!"  
Spine sighed while Mike checked the girls over. It was confirmed that Pearl had her initial concussion and now also had Second Impact Syndrome from getting slammed around again. While Sprocket at first had shown no signs of a concussion, was now into a full blown one from smacking her head on the ground when He tossed her away from him.

Spine was DESPERATELY glad that he didn't have a reflection at this point. There was no way he was EVER going to be able to look at himself in the eyes again after this. Feral or not, hurt or not, he should have been able to know his own children. The one time he had gone feral on Pearl's mother, he had ultimately been able to control himself. But this time there was nothing he could do.  
salgexicon informed him that was what the poison he had been shot with was designed to do. Reduce him to nothing more than a beast that acted on instinct. That would and did lash out at anything he saw as a threat.  
It must not have been complete tho, or maybe he had a stronger will than he believed. Perhaps it was the image of Pearl's mother burned into his brain long ago. Whatever it had been, it had kept him off the humans in the city. Amazingly no one got killed.  
A lot were scared and hurt. But he hadn't gone out and started ripping open necks and that was the important thing.

And yet he had thrown his own children around like rag dolls and he was disgusted with himself for it. Again the dark haired wizard had told him, that was part of it. It made other vampires seem like threats. Sprocket had just gotten in the way. It still disgusted him tho, and Spine was not sure if either of the girls would forgive him when their addled states went away. He knew he'd never forgive himself. 

He really didn't like seeing the two of them in this state, and would rather they have slept naturally. But seeing as how they seemed about as likely as him to take the "go rest" advice, and rest being the only real treatment for concussions and the like, getting them down and still was deemed needed by the shapeshifter/medic. Thankfully whatever he had used was very gentle and they were now snuggled up in each others arms on a fluffy pile of pillows dreaming contentedly.  
Spine couldn't say much the same for himself and rubbed his eyes wearily. 

"You ought to sleep too," Hatchworth said from his corner, "I;ll keep an eye on the kids."  
"I really shouldn't," Spine replied, "The girls are in this condition because of me. I should at least be able to watch them to try and make up for it."

"YOU didn't cause this," Hatchworth told him, "Any more than you caused what happened to Specter. "

"Yah un'ca Spine," The now alabaster lil boy piped up from his spot at the end of the bed, "Cut yer self some slack. The bad guys caused this, you were hurt too. I saw it."

Spine's mouth quirked up at that a bit, "Thank you Lil one. I still FEEL responsible tho."

"Yer not, " The lil boy sat up and smiled, "Just take it easy on yourself, Mike will get you too if you don't."

Spine snorted, "I kinda feel like I need sedation."

Mike gleefully poked his head into the room, "I can arrange that."  
"What are you 12?" Spine growled, "OUT!"  
Mike smiled, "Keep telling yourself that till that head starts splitting in about two hours."  
He proceeded to pop back out of the room before Spine had another chance to growl at him or Hatchworth had another chance to laugh at his big brother's expense.  
Spine rubbed his eyes again and shook his head. 

"Seriously," Hatchworth told him, "SLEEP bro.. we're gonna have to deal with these morons sooner or later. The second they know that you and Lilah are alive they'll be back to finish what they started. We need you able to fight for that if it comes to it. We need you well. When mike brings what we know hes gonna bring in here in the next ten minutes, Drink it and then go to sleep. I'm sure yer babies would love the cuddles."  
Spine was about to answer when commotion out in the hall got the attention of all the people in the room that were awake.  
The commotion consisted of Rabbit returning to the room dragging the most recent escapee. 

"MOM! leGOO!" Dex whined, "I'm not hurt or recently resurrected! I don't NEED un'ca hatchworth to watch me!!"

The kitsune finally relented and returned her son to the ground. "Listen.. you might not be in bad shape but Hatchworth wants all of you kids together at least for the next night or so. Just in case those goons in the masks come back. "

"Mom..." He sighed, "I'm BOOOORED... Lemme go on my own or i will let GG out."

Spine and hatchworth both got horrified looks on their faces. 

"ok ok!" Hatchworth held up his hands, "I know when im beat. But if anything bad happens Dex.. please come here where it's safe o k? we don't need someone else getting hurt."

Dex Nodded, " I promise. " Then looked at rabbit, "Am I free to go mom?"

She sighed, "I'd rather have you all in one place but ok. Just don't do anything outside of the manor for awhile ok? I;ll bring you dinner later. "

Dex shrugged, "ok that i can live with. Thanks.. "  
He took a quick glance into the room at his girl cousins, "They doing ok?"

Spine nodded, "Yes. They just need a lot of sleep. Thank you."  
Dex thought about it for a second and sighed, "ok ok.. I'll stay. Lemme go get my switch ok? I guess I can game some and help Un'ca Hatch watch em while you get some Sleep Un'ca spine. You really look like you need it."

Spine made a face, "Why does everyone keep telling me that?"

Rabbit shook her head, "Cus you look like death warmed over dummins. Seriously, Mike wants to knock your ass out let him. Get some sleep, you NEED IT."

Spine sighed, "IF i say yes he will never let it go from now on. Will you?" He looked at the door way.

Mike reappeared again, this time with a yeti cup in his hands, "Big guy you won't even taste it I promise. Same stuff I used on the lil ladies, jus stronger. Seriously, IF your not up to full strength and those dip shits come back. Who are they gonna go after first? The healthy people? Or the two sick lil girls that can't fight back?"

Spine Looked away for a second, "you know what they will do..."  
"Yah," Mike nodded, "So do you... So please do what I am asking you ok? For THEIR SAKE."  
He shook his head slightly, "They won't even spare GG will they?"

"Not one soul in this house," Mike told him, "But if everyone is back to full strength when they try again. We can scare them off for good, or get rid of them for good."

Spine nodded finally and took the glass from Mike, "IF ANYTHING happens... "

Mike nodded, "I promise to wake you up and get the girls out of here.. ok? Is that why you don't want to sleep? Your afraid they will come back while you are?"

"Yes," Spine told him. 

Mike Sighed, "Im sorry.. listen i didnt think about that. But everyone is here now, and if they come for you or the girls while your sleeping I will do everything to protect them I promise."

"that's all I can ask," The Sliver Lord replied, "Thank you for thinking of my girls... and my family."

He then proceeded to drink the concoction from the glass and handed it back to him.  
"Please if anything happens while I'm asleep..."

"We'll wake you in a heartbeat Lil Brother," Rabbit promised him, "Dex and hatch are here if you need them too ok?"

"And me!" Specter chirped.  
Dex went over and plopped next to his lil cousin, "That's right big guy, You and me gonna keep the girls safe right?"

Specter smiled and nodded and moved to the floor with Dex. 

"Rest spine," Hatchworth told him, "Were here if you need us."

The Vampire finally gave in and leaned back on the headboard and pillows next to his two lil girls. Hatchworth crawled back up into his corner to watch them again and dex returned with his switch and plopped on the floor next to specter and his coloring pad.  
Rabbit watched for a moment until her twin was sleeping peacefully next to his girls, then gently shut the door.


	14. Chapter 14

SPG Monster Verse AU: Part fourteen

Notes: Notes: Don’t own SPG… all of those lovelies belong to the bennetts and co. I just do strange things in stories with the characters for fun.  
Don’t own Sprocket , Specter Or Dex they belong to the very awesome: spg-fanbot-cousins.tumblr.com/  
Pearl is my own character and is used in this and several other stories.  
Time period note : This is the part of the story which is set in modern times.. The year is about 2018-early 2019. Hope you like!  
Special Guest appearance, setting up for the next set of stories in this au. Taking a bit of a page outa Clock’s idea book. 

Enjoy the show.

________________________________________________________________________

She held still and leaned forward a bit so that the person shining the light into her eyes could get a better look. Sprocket wasn't too happy about having to do this but if it meant she could FINALLY get out of bed, she'd do it.   
Two days and she was about to go stir crazy.

"Hold still," Micheal told her, " Thirty seconds more..."

Sprocket quieted down and held still until he finally released her face.

"SO?" Sprocket asked. 

Micheal smiled at her, "Well, Your off the hook Caution Ramen." He turned and motioned to he sister who sat next to her, "The runt here is still on restricted duty.."

"awwww...." Pearl whined, "But..."

"BUT... " He continued, "IF you wanna go to the club and WATCH the clean up that's fine. NO heavy lifting got it?"

Pearl rolled her pink eyes in her head but nodded, "Fine. Anything to just get up and walk around some. I've been staring at these four walls a lil too much, I'm about to start talking to Dad's guitars. "

Micheal and Sprocket both snorted at that. 

"Well its normal to feel really restless when your brain bounces around in yer head kiddo," He smiled again, "But you do need more rest ok? No staying out all night... go hang out for a bit then com back and rest ok?"

Pearl Nodded, "Thanks again."

"C'mon Pearl, " Sprocket held out her hand to help the other girl up, "Lets go get clean and changed. Then we can go."

She let her older sister helped her up off the bed and while the dizziness wasn't as bad this time it was still there a bit.   
"Thanks," She shook her head, "Walking is still slow."   
"Well that's ok," Sprocket smiled, "Just go slow then. IF you need help getting down stairs don't be afraid to call."

"Thanks again, " Pearl nodded and headed into her room, "I will. See you in a bit."

About an hour later the girls were changed showered and had been given a ride to the club so they could help and or watch the clean up.   
Mike had of course told Spine the condition of both of the girls and Pearl was instantly told to plop herself at the bar and not move or she was going home right then.   
Sprocket and their cousins found this immensely funny but the Lil Dhampir agreed and made herself comfortable, just happy to be back around her family after everything that had happened the last few days. 

Currently Pearl was watching Steve and his companion lil Steve go through what was left of the sound boards on the stage. Pearl remembered bouncing off of those a few times and hoped that it was possible that they could be fixed. At the moment her slightly sheepish father was being told, tersely, that they were probably going to have to be completely replaced.   
Spine looked appropriately embarrassed but assured his sound tech/ dragon friend, that replacing them would be simple enough. Also that he was deeply sorry for the damage. Steve quirked an eyebrow at him.   
"Well considering it was your head that did half of the damage I'm shocked it was not worse."

A few scattered snickers from various other folks sounded around the room as they carried boxes, swept up dust, and moved broken things out of the way.   
Spine rolled his eyes a bit, "It's not THAT hard."  
A course of "yes it is!" Sounded around the room followed by more snickers and giggles. Pearl continued to sit there and just watch, enjoying that almost everyone was back to themselves. 

Thirty minutes in Dex and Specter were trying to wrangle some boxes while there was already a cart full of cardboard there. Pearl noticed that and offered to take them to the dumpster. 

"Yer not supposed to be doing anything, " Dex told her, "Yer supposed to sit still."

"Ok he said don't lift anything," She said, "I can push a cart.. I'll get Sprocket to come with me."  
Dex Shrugged, "Ok but if you pass out Mike gets to yell at you."  
She made a face at him and then managed to get her sister's attention a few seconds later.   
Then the two of them were shoving the cart out to the back of the club.   
"Where'd all this come from?" Pearl asked. 

"The replacement furniture I think," Sprocket told her, "It was over nighted and there were a lot of boxes."

"Ah," Pearl nodded, " Ok well let's start tossing it in."

They were in the process of doing just that when a hand came out of the shadows and set itself on Pearl's shoulder.

"Hey, " Someone started.  
That was about as far as they got. Her two sides might be in constant conflict with each other, but the Lil Dhampir now Knew exactly what she could do if she chose too. Which meant this poor slob found himself suddenly pinned to the wall by five foot four of apex predator. While her sister, yet another apex predator, coiled and hissed viciously a few feet away. 

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!?" Pearl demanded. 

"Please!!" The poor guy begged, "Please just ... "

Pearl continued to snarl at him. He was a tall, young guy, with dirty blond hair, his hazel eyes scrunched up in pain as she held him pinned. He looked like he'd not slept in a while and seemed really nervous.   
"Please! I'm not here to hurt you! " He tried again, "Just... Just listen to me. If they catch me here they'll kill my sister, I have to be fast!"

That got Pearl's attention and she let him go, "What?"

He fell down and sat on the ground for a second rubbing his shoulder, "Their coming for you and your family. " He told her softly, " In a few nights, and I'm not sure exactly when, but the hunters are going to try again."

"Why are you warning us?" Sprocket snapped. 

He looked away, "Your not bad people. You don't deserve this. IF you were as evil as the stories say, you'd have let your father die. Instead you risked being torn apart by him to save his life. The stories are wrong."

Pearl looked at Sprocket and then back at the young guy who was now standing up and putting his black hat and coat back in place.   
"Thank you, " Pearl told him, "You should take your sister and run."

He looked away, "If I can convince her and my two friends, we're going to. "

Sprocket, "if you need help.... "

"I don't expect you to help someone that came from the group that hurt your cousin and father," the young man told them, "But thank you....Please, Go warn your family. I have to go."

He pulled his collar up and vanished into the darkness surrounding the back of the club. The two monster girls standing watched after him for a few moments and then there appeared to be a time snap. They turned and ran back into the club as fast as they could to carry this warning to their family.


	15. Chapter 15

SPG Monster Verse AU: Part Fifteen  
Notes: Notes: Don’t own SPG… all of those lovelies belong to the bennetts and co. I just do strange things in stories with the characters for fun.  
Don’t own Sprocket , Specter Or Dex they belong to the very awesome: spg-fanbot-cousins.tumblr.com/  
Pearl is my own character and is used in this and several other stories.  
Time period note : This is the part of the story which is set in modern times.. The year is about 2018-early 2019. Hope you like!  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After it was all said and done, only one of the monster hunters that came to the manor made it out alive. It was due to his own actions that any of the people with him had to die at all. His own vile prejudices against anything that were different from him, are what ultimately told him to take the actions that he did. None of the "Monsters" that he came to kill had any hand in the lives that were lost that night. 

It became apparent from the moment that the doors to the manor were kicked in that it was not going to go how any of these people thought. Armed with an arsenal to take down what they assumed to be madmen and killers, what they found when they burst into the main hallway of the house stunned them. 

A small boy with golden blond hair and alabaster skin sat quietly on a bench in the middle of the hall playing an odd instrument. Something between a mandolin and a music box that gave out simple beautiful music as the pale lil boy played it. Everyone in their tack vests, and body armor stopped and stared. They had expected snarling monsters and vicious bloodthirsty beasts. All they found was a lil child sitting in his home, making music.

The child looked up at them with large, liquid green eyes that looked so very said, blinked and stopped playing. 

"You came back to hurt us again ?" He asked very softly, "Like you hurt my cousins, and my Un'ca and Auntie. Like you hurt me."  
That stopped all of them. The other men turned and looked at the leader with questioning glances.  
"Sir," one of them asked, "What's that .... what's that kid talking about?"

Before the man could answer the hall snapped into darkness and all around them in the shadows glowing lights, eyes, slowly appeared.  
Green, Blue, Pink, and other colors, all appeared and surrounded the people standing there in shock. As the lights slowly returned one by one, the armed men now saw that they were surrounded. All of the "monsters" had come out. 

"What are you DOING in MY HOUSE!?" An earth rumblingly deep voice asked. 

All of the armed men turned towards the stairway and gaped at the intimidating figure slowly descending it. None of the stories of his appearance had been wrong, every detail was just as it had been described. Spine, The Silver Vampire Lord, looked just as all of these people had been expecting. Only this was no photo that they had seen. The man before them was terrifyingly real and was deeply angry. 

"STOP RIGHT THERE!" the leader ordered. 

"OR what?!" Snapped a voice near him. 

He turned and saw a woman almost as tall as the Vampire lord before him and just as scary. Red vulpine ears laid back as her mismatched green and blue eyes glared and she snarled at him. 

"What makes you think you have a right to do ANYTHING here," She demanded, "Your stupidity nearly cost my brother and his daughters their lives! It changed Specter for ever!"

The man whirled again as a higher voice now came from where the Pale boy stood, "My son will never be the same because of you."

The Creature that had told him this had spider like features and legs, and stood with one arm protectively around the little boy they had found when they entered. While the boy himself got a strange almost feral look on his face as the men backed further away from him. 

"That kid...That's the kid you shot sir!" One of them told him, "He... he..."

"He's not human!! So it doesn't matter!" The leader continued. 

"But he WAS human," This came from a being that was perched on what looked like trees growing out of the wall near them, brassy skin gleaming in the low light. "IF you hadn't MURDERED HIM, he'd still be human. "

All of the men stopped and looked at the leader now. ALL of them suddenly questioning what they had been told.  
"I did what I had to do!" The man bellowed, "It was necessary to try to take down that filthy monster there."  
He motioned to the vampire lord again, who narrowed his eyes.  
"You also caused me to hurt my children, " The lord growled, "Are you soo full of hatred that you'd heartlessly let proof peace between our people is possible die?"

"What does he mean sir?" One of the seconds demanded of the leader. 

"He means the girl, " The indimitating Giant motioned to the tiny girl standing on the stairs with her father. "She's half human. "

A Pink creature with bat wings leered at them, "Her mother was a slayer of all things. A slayer that LOVED a Vampire lord."  
"The only deaths in this incident," A dark haired man in wizard robes continued from where he casually leaned on the banister, " Came from YOUR stupidity."

"You KILL HUMANS!" The leader insisted. 

He watched the snake girl standing with the Lord and His Dhampir princess scoff, " Please... its not been part of our nature EVER to kill unless we were attacked first. YES we eat meat from your kind and drink their blood. But no deliberate deaths have happened, we take what we need from those who have died naturally, or give it to us willingly."  
The leader of the men suddenly looked horrified, as if he were being exposed on his lies and continued to rage, "THAT'S A LIE!! I've SEEN what you and your kinds doo!"

A young man with pale hair that stood protectively near both of the girls snorted now, "Oh please, I don't need enhanced senses to smell the bs here. You're just looking for an excuse to act on centuries old hatred that has no place here."

"You !!" He spluttered unable to say anything. 

"And THAT, the fact I DO NOT believe in your hate," The Vampire snarled at them, "Is THE ONLY reason I am going to give you the chance to leave this place unharmed. Take your men, your guns, and your hatred and leave my house, While you still can."  
A Vampire lady had appeared next to the man in the wizard robes and sneered at them, "I'd do what he says if I were you. There are those of our kind that HAVEN'T sworn oaths to never kill humans. Word MIGHT get around."

Now all of the men there were looking at the leader, Full on starting to question the man's sanity. He had told them that there was sure to be a fight. That these beings were little more than animals that would attack with no provocation.  
Yet there they stood trying to be much more than reasonable. Anyone who had been hurt as much as this family had, would have even by human standards, the right to lash out. But all of them, angry and ferocious tho they were. Held themselves in check and attempted to keep things peaceful. 

One of the men besides the leader pulled off his mask and goggles and shook his head at the man.  
"They are just people man, " He glared, "We need to leave.. I don't want to..."

The man's eyes suddenly went wide and he looked down at his stomach, the sound of the gun shots still echoing around the house. The leader looked a bit crazed now.  
"If your on the side of these beasts then you can die like them!" The man snarled. 

He then proceeded to turn and open fire on all of the rest of the team that was with him. The members of the family that were around scattered and in a matter of moments everyone that had came into that house in order to do harm that night was dead. Not at the hands of the "Monsters" But at the hands of the very man that had dragged them into this mess. 

His eyes full of hate he turned and glared at the family that had now gathered on the stairwell, looking at the carnage they had nothing to do with in shock.

"HOW....." The Dhampir girl tried, "They were...."

She looked horrified and turned away from the sight into the protective arms of her older sister and father.  
" Leave. My. House." He told the man, "If you come here again, I am not responsible for the actions I will take to preserve innocent lives. Their blood is on your hands."

The man continued to rage for a moment but there was nothing more that he could possibly do. Not one finger had been lifted by the people he had come to kill to hurt him, but he had every intention of telling his nasty lil cult that the other men with him had met their demise at the "monster's" hands.  
The lights in the room winked out again and the man stared as the glowing eyes vanished one pair at a time and left him alone with the bodies of his once companions.  
He didn't attempt to take them with him, simply ran in the direction of the door, already plotting his "revenge" for what had happened.


	16. Chapter 16

SPG Monster Verse AU : Epilog 

Notes: Notes: Don’t own SPG… all of those lovelies belong to the bennetts and co. I just do strange things in stories with the characters for fun.  
Don’t own Sprocket , Specter Or Dex they belong to the very awesome: spg-fanbot-cousins.tumblr.com/  
Pearl is my own character and is used in this and several other stories.  
Time period note : This is the part of the story which is set in modern times.. The year is about 2018-early 2019. Hope you like!  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pearl sat on her stone bench in the garden, quiet and thinking about what had happened the night before.  
The bodies had been moved to the mortician near the house, and the blood scrubbed away, but the hatred in that man's eyes kept haunting her. On top of that she still felt tired and dizzy and had been told that yes she was in fact still hurt by Mike. Sit down, shut up and go rest. So that was exactly what she was doing on this night. 

Sprocket came over and sat down next to her, "How ya feeling Pearl."

She turned and looked at her sister, "Kinda like this is somehow my fault. It's not but.. the way that man looked at me...at all of us."

Sprocket hugged her, "Yeah but we know there are good humans kiddo. Yer mum was proof of that. That young guy that warned us too."  
Pearl put her head down on her sister's shoulder, "Thanks Sprock..."

The naga girl smiled, "Any time, runt."

The two of them were about to head into the house, when they heard it. Someone trying to get through the garden to the house. The girls looked at each other for a second and then a young woman with hazel eyes and pink hair appeared. She looked tired, Disheveled and desperate.  
"Please," She came over to them but could barely stay standing and nearly fell on them, "you have to help my brother...."

The Naga and Dhampir exchanged horrified looks to one another as the snake girl raced off to the house for help. While Pearl checked on this strange girl to see if there was anything she could do other than wait for her family, as another crisis started. 

Fin

( notes: So ... this story is now done. But setting up for another one here. Thanks to everyone that reads and the comments and kudos! Look forward to writing the next one. Thanks again! Rosy)


End file.
